Demigods and Dragons
by The Wizard Rider
Summary: Finding themselves on Berk, a place with dragons and Vikings, the seven demigods of the Prophecy must find their way back on track in order to stop the giants. But the Vikings need their help too - an enemy who was thought to be dead rises again. Will trust and alliances be gained and the enemies of the demigods and Vikings destroyed?
1. Bronze Sword, Flaming Blade

**This starts at the end of the House of Hades, and one month after HTTYD 2. And I don't belong HTTYD, PJO or HOO. All credit belongs to Cressida Cowell, DreamWorks Animation and Rick Riordan.**

 _ **PERCY**_

Percy Jackson breathed in the salty sea air that was his dad's realm as he walked to and fro from the bow of the _Argo II._ Gods, he was so happy he was back on the surface, breathing fresh salty air from the crystal blue oceans, not like the poisonous air or the pit of Tartarus, or the waters of the River Phlegethon, the River of Fire. Percy had no intention of returning there and drinking its disgusting, spicy waters.

 _Tartarus..._ he looked up at the stars, who he had said hello to for Bob the Titan (AKA Iapetus the Piercer). He and a giant called Damasen had sacrificed their lives for Percy and Annabeth's escape. They wouldn't have been here if they hadn't helped. He sighed, pondering over the recent events. Reyna had came over to the ship to be the Roman demigod to return the Athena Parthenon statue to Camp Half-Blood, assuming neither Gaia or the 'best buddies' from Camp Jupiter had had a fight that destroyed both camps. His two homes destroyed. No... he couldn't think that. He was one of the Great Prophecy (Prophecy of Seven, whatever) to fight Gaia and her sons the giants and stop the destruction of the world. Yes, he _couldn't_ think negative thoughts about something that could bring about he and his friends' deaths.

He glanced over the boat and Leo Valdez popped out of nowhere and as he held his Archimedes Sphere tight he asked, "You know, what really happened in Tartarus?"

"Really? I come back from that demon pit and the first thing you tell me is what happened there. Dude, you don't need me to know. Think... Rivers of Fire that have waters that taste disgusting and spicy, all the monsters that you know creeping around, our old buddies the Titans... Kronos's bros, hanging out. Yep, and there are worse stuff than you can imagine."

"Wait... where are the others?"

"Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel have retired to their cabins. And we're up here."

"Gee." Percy saw Leo glance around uncertainly. "Right then. Only a bit more until Greece I think." Leo chattered his teeth. "Ugh, Holy Hephaestus, it's cold..."

Festus the dragon head creaked. "Not even _Festus_ likes this! He says... he doesn't like this, like, at all. Great, a cold feeling..."

"Mist? Like, _the_ Mist?"

"I think it's the regular kind, Seaweed Brain," quipped Annabeth from behind. "But its feeling a bit strange... where are we, Percy? Can your powers locate us?"

"Hmmmm..." Percy glanced into the sea. "Fifty minutes, Fifty-six degrees north, 18 minutes, 15 degrees west, yadda yadda."

"I've got the feeling we're _too_ north," said Leo, a hint of panic in his voice that Percy could detect. He pulled out a GPS from his magic tool belt and gazed at the screen. "Holy Holy Hephaestus!" he cursed. _"_ We're straying _too north!"_ Leo ran across the deck. "Do I wake the others?"

"Annabeth, wake up the others," ordered Percy. He hardly had the power to order his girlfriend, so to his surprise, she nodded and headed below deck. Then he turned to Leo. "Valdez, how far are we from Greece?"

" _Too_ far!" The son of Hephaestus complained. "We're heading towards..." then the GPS beeped. "Dang, even this Satellite Navigator can't tell us where we are!"

"What European country are we closest to?" asked Percy. Gods, now they were delayed. He hoped it wasn't too late to stop Gaia and her giants... other wise the Prophecy would mean nothing...

"I don't know! Wait... it says where heading towards some small archipelago close to... _Norway?_ How can we be in _Norway?_ How - far - is - it - from - Greece?" Leo typed it out on the GPS. "36 HOURS? We don't _have_ 36 hours!"

Percy leaned over and checked how far. "Okay, 3329.0 km. That's not that far isn't it?" he joked. "It's just next door."

Thank the gods of Olympus, Annabeth had arrived, with the rest of the Seven. Jason Grace had his Roman _gladius_ out, and Piper McLean drew her knife _Katoptris._ Hazel Levesque looked uncertain and clenched her _spatha_ , and Frank Zhang was in the form of a pug for a second before he realised and turned back into a human.

"Well," began Leo, "we don't know how, but we're heading towards _an island not far from Norway!_ It'll take a day and a half to get back on track."

"We might not _have_ a day and a half, man," replied Jason. "We might be too late to stop Gaia and her giants-"

"But," interrupted Piper, "we could just go to Norway and find our way back there."

"We might be too late," said Percy. "Besides," he turned around and noticed what looked like a clump of rocks that reminded Percy of Zeus's Fist back at Camp Half-Blood, "we're almost here."

"I feel like an intruder," Percy heard Frank murmur, then turned to the others. "Don't you guys have the feeling that people live here? Like, on the island?"

"Uh, duh, Zhang." Leo pointed at two gigantic statues, holding torches with blazing flames. Those statues were...

"Vikings!" said Piper. "I know! My dad was playing a Viking chieftain in a movie, so we researched on it, like we did for the _King of Sparta._ I can see houses. I think this is some kind of Viking settlement!"

"McLean's in the movies again," muttered Leo.

"Shut up, Leo," Piper snapped.

"Oh, I don't know," said Annabeth, shaking her head. "I don't know much about Vikings, but what I do know is that they _died out_ about, like, one thousand years ago? There are descendants of Vikings, but not _actual_ Vikings."

"All this talk, and we're here," pointed out Hazel, pointing at the shore. Then she pointed at a bunch of houses on one of the islands.

"Hey if there's anyone in the beach, can we grin stupidly and shout in unison _WASSUP?"_ smirked Leo.

"NO!" was everyone shouting at Leo, and Leo muttered, "Fine, fine, jeez, don't you guys don't have any humour?"

Percy noticed a two dark figures on the shore, and Festus the dragon head firing out a bout of Greek fire onto the beach.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 ** _HICCUP_**

Night patrol was the last thing Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Chief of Berk wanted. After a long day, the twenty-year-old deserved some sleep.

When Toothless became Alpha, many of the wild dragons (from his mother Valka's sanctuary) went haywire and started following Toothless everywhere, ending up in the dragons destroying some houses (and making some very angry Vikings).

Then at noon, Hiccup led the gang onto a training session on training dragons, which wasn't easy because of Snotlout complaining about his old 'Baby Bludger' that had been burnt to a crisp by one of the Hobblegrunts and the twins head-butting each other. The only people who seemed enthusiasthic were Fishlegs, who was observing his dragon cards and reciting dragon facts about random species of dragons, and Astrid, who seemed as if she wanted to shut Snotlout and the twins up with the whack of the head. They met some cantankerous Changewings, had a near miss with a Typhoomerang and other dragons. But still that wasn't enough.

Then it was the Dragon Races. Even though Hiccup was the Chief and couldn't play a part in the race, he still played a huge role. After that, half hour patrol. After that, he had went on a flight with Toothless, checking out the wings of his flight suit, and doing some tricks in the air.

Even after all _that,_ Hiccup couldn't rest until he finished an hour of Night Patrol. He and Toothless had retreated to Thor's Beach, to wait until it was finished, and he could retire for the night.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called his best friend. The Night Fury ambled up to him lazily and curled up to sleep next to Hiccup. Hiccup sighed and sat down and watched the night stars and the constellations in the sky. Suddenly, Toothless woke up, his eyes snapped awake and alert, sniffing the air.

"Toothless, bud? What's wrong? Anything out there?"

Then Hiccup heard a group of voices saying "NO!" and then a bout of green fire erupted onto the beach. Toothless fired back three plasma blasts. _Is it a dragon?_ thought Hiccup. _No... it's a boat._

It was a huge colossal boat, and the dark shapes meant there were people on the boat, a small group maybe, as big as Hiccup's own gang. Hiccup gave a small gasp - there was a large dragon head breathing fire on the mast as the boat's masthead. Then he realised (with relief) that it was bronze. (He'd thought they were dragon killers, like the Dragon Hunters he had run into not so long ago.)

Suddenly, the dark shapes jumped out from the boat, and Hiccup quickly counted seven of them. He couldn't see them in the dark properly, but he knew they were all carrying weapons. Why was one boy holding a glowing bronze sword? And why was another boy... with flaming hair? What in Valhalla?!

 _They're attacking,_ was Hiccup's first thought of them. _What if they're Berserkers, maybe? Or Dragon Hunters, or... in Drago's army? Damn... they're a threat. First things first... what do I do?_

Then, Flaming Hair Boy grinned stupidly and said to him, "WASSUP?"

"We told you not to say that, Mr Flame Man!" said the boy with the glowing sword.

"Fine, Sir Aquaman," Mr Flame Boy grumbled. He cupped his hands and flames of red hot fire danced on his palm.

Hiccup gaped. "How did you-"

"Maybe he's an enemy," said another boy's voice.

"Oh, I don't know," said a girl's voice. Hiccup squinted in the darkness and noticed that she held a golden sword. "Maybe..."

"He's a mortal come back through the Doors of Death!" Mr Flame Boy yelled.

"That means..." said Sir Aquaman. "His patron is Gaia!"

"And look! He's brought a beastly beast with him!" A large stocky shadow in the darkness pointed at Toothless, who snarled. Hiccup held his hand back at Toothless, telling him not to move. "You don't know what Toothless is capable of. You're part of Drago Bludvist's army, aren't you? You're trying to spy on us!"

Sir Aquaman held his glowing sword higher. "Don't talk like that. You're one of Gaia's servants, aren't you? You're helping her rise."

 _Who in Thor's lightning hammer was Gaia?_ She or he seemed evil. But maybe these people were using one of the oldest tricks in the book - letting their enemies talk and then they attack.

" That guy and his... creature are part of Gaia's minions?" asked the girl with the golden sword.

"In that case," said Mr Flame Boy, "Queen Dirt Face's evil minions are going down! You're going down, down, down..."

"It's not the time to sing, Valdez!"

"Fine," replied Mr Flame Boy/Valdez. "But still..." Mr Flame Boy/Valdez pulled a hammer out of his tool belt. His hair had stopped burning now, but it still gave Hiccup the freaky-deakies. Sir Aquaman brought out his sword and lunged. With one quick move, Hiccup took out his sword and activated its flaming blade, then he parried the lunge. Mr Flame Boy/Valdez looked at him with glee. "Dude, that's sword is _wicked._ How did you-"

"Valdez, he's working for Gaia."

"Right."

Sir Aquaman stepped forward and they began a sword duel. They lunged, parried and slashed. _Odin's beard he's good!_ Hiccup thought as he nearly missed a huge slash. Then a blonde haired girl with a sword that looked like... bone? stepped forward and helped to fight. The rest of the group joined in. "I told you," Hiccup said, "I don't know who this Gaia is! You fight so well, you could be working for Drago... You know what? Toothless, show 'em what ya got."

Toothless let out a plasma blast that would've blasted Mr Flame Boy to pieces. Instead, he got up and said, "Dude, so cool. Do it again!"

"How could you-" Hiccup's voice wavered away when Mr Flame Boy cupped his hands again and let fire dance on his palm once more. "Our turn." A boy with a golden sword and a girl with a bronze knife stepped forward. The boy began to duel with Hiccup as he called, "Frank! The plan! Bring Hazel with you!"

"Got it!" The boy named Frank answered. Suddenly, he disappeared. Hiccup didn't know how. Who were those people? A boy who could summon fire? Another boy who could disappear? How?

Before Hiccup got back to his senses, he felt his sword get knocked out of his hand, a roar that came from Toothless, and a bonk on the head before he passed out.


	2. We Have a Hostage! Yay!

**Demiwizard dragon girl: Thanks for the review! Here's the chapter!**

 **Luna (guest): Thank you for the review! Here is the chapter!**

 **Please review!**

 **We don't really know if Piper, Jason and Leo got a bead, but I say they did, before they left (and the bead shows the Argo II on it)**

 _ **HICCUP**_

Groaning and moaning, Hiccup sat up, and glanced around his surroundings. Was he on a boat? It looked like one. He was in a bed. Then he realised, as he reached for his flaming sword, his hands were tied, his whole body was tied up in a coil of rope, and his prosthetic leg in a chain, and his mouth was gagged. Seriously? The faint light coming from outside the small window on the side of the wall made Hiccup guess that it was daytime.

 _Throb, throb, throb._ Pain came pounding into his head. Oh gods... he had been knocked out by one of those seven people. Who were they? Was this... their boat?

"Thank the gods of Olympus you're alive," sighed a girl's voice. "Jason Grace, and Percy Jackson, and Leo Valdez, I will kill you three."

It was a girl, who pressed a switch and light turned on. She had choppy brown hair and multi coloured eyes, and she held a bronze knife (from what Hiccup could tell, most of this group either carried a bronze or gold weapon). Even though she looked as if she tried so hard not to look beautiful and lovely, she was. She looked so beautiful. He wanted to dig deep into those green, then blue, then brown eyes... Hiccup imagined pinching himself. No, he couldn't think that. They tied him up. Plus, Astrid would kill Hiccup for thinking nice about this girl.

"Are you alright?" her tone made Hiccup think that she was deeply concerned. "You were out for the rest of the night."

"Mmmm-mmm." Hiccup's voice was muffled in the gag. The girl said, "Wait, I'll cut those ropes. Holy Aphrodite, I told them _not to_ tie you up and hold you hostage." She untied the gag around Hiccup's mouth, and with one smooth, quick move, she cut the ropes, freeing Hiccup. She removed the iron chain with a bit of lock picking with her knife.

"Thanks very much. You are..."

"Piper McLean. Don't get your flaming sword, please. I want to help. I'm not the biggest doctor on the block, but I think I can do first aid. Let me check if you've got injuries from last night." She smiled, and Hiccup had the sudden desire to throw away his weapons to the sea, tell her she was the best doctor in the world (whatever a doctor was) and hold out his whole body for this Piper McLean girl to check, and to tell her she can help him with anything she wanted.

 _How can she do that?_ thought Hiccup to himself, as he regained his senses. _Is she taking power over my mind? Is she hypnotising me? No... she can't do that._

"Where's my dragon Toothless?" Hiccup demanded.

Piper sighed. "Leo was trying to see if it had more 'supercool' powers, but then I said we put him to rest on the upper deck. You're in my cabin. We're not barbarians. We're not that crazy nor stupid."

"How about last night?"

"Sorry about that. That was a simple misunderstanding. Some of my friends jump to conclusions quickly. We thought you were the enemy."

"I'm sorry too. I thought you were one of Drago's minions."

Piper opened her mouth, as if she wanted to know who Drago was, but closed it. Hiccup couldn't blame her. Who was Gaia?

Hiccup also wanted to talk about the glowing sword and the glowing bronze sword, and how the boy could disappear, but...

Suddenly, there was a clang, and a curse in another language. At least, Hiccup thought it was a curse.

Piper turned at the door. "Leo Valdez! I told you! No touching our hostage's stuff!"

Hiccup couldn't see Leo Valdez, but he could hear him.

"Aw," said Leo Valdez. "But this shield's cool! Found it in Black Beast's pouch thing. It's not just a shield; it's also a crossbow, a catapult, a bola, rope thingies..."

"Leo Valdez! You put it back!"

"Fine, fine. But this dude' said shield is cool. Don't worry, I'll make identical supercool shields like this one too! Me with the flaming hammer, Jason with the eagle and the lightning bolt background, you with the love heart-"

"LEO!"

"Fine, Miss Beauty Queen."

"Leo Valdez, when I get my hands on you..."

"How 'bout Miss USA? Miss Universe? How about it?"

"Put it back before I lose it!" yelled Piper. "Someone keep this guy at bay!"

"Got it!" said another boy's voice. "Valdez, go and check the ship. I'll check on Hazel."

"Of course, Frank Zhang. My beautiful ship!" Then Hiccup heard Leo run away.

Piper sighed and turned back to Hiccup. "Sorry. Back to business."

"How about..." Hiccup tapped the bedsheet as he tried to remember. "Sir Aquaman, and Mr Flame Boy? Wasn't he also named Valdez?"

"That was Percy Jackson and Leo Valdez. They're both nice, but... what's your name?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

 _ **PIPER**_

Piper never knew a person could be named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

"Um... did you hiccup?"

The Person called Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third laughed. "No, no, no, that's my name. Hiccup for short."

"Um..."

"Why my parents named me that? Parents believe that hideous names can frighten off gnomes and trolls."

"I don't think trolls exist. Dwarfs do. Do they count?" Piper then thought of the time when Leo told her about the time when dwarfs stole his tool belt, leading onto a wild goose chase.

Then Leo returned, with a huge bloody scar on his cheek and he held Hiccup's shield in his hand, in crossbow mode. "Hey, _amigos!_ You got a seriously wicked shield here. Though you might have to put the damage level on the user low..."

"If you damage that thing, I swear to Thor..." Hiccup growled.

"Leo," said Piper, in a firm tone. "Please put it back. Go help Jason."

Leo walked away, but then came back yelling.

"What?" asked Hiccup.

"My beautiful _Argo II -_ sinking! Hurry! Bail the water! Percy is doing his best, but he needs help!" Suddenly, cold sea water rushed in.

"Okay." Piper stood up and turned to Hiccup. "Want to help?"

"Sure. Thanks."

"You're welcome. We have to hurry! We're on a... sea voyage and we're delayed! Now we're delayed even more!" Piper almost said, _We're going to Greece to defeat a super evil earth goddess who wants to destroy the world!_

 ** _PERCY_**

Checking the boat for any water was okay. But it was _not_ okay when Leo was playing with the shield that belonged to their prisoner.

"Leo, stop playing the prisoner's shield!"

"Fine!"

"Give it to me!" yelled Percy.

"But I like it! I wanna keep it!" Leo held the shield back away from Percy's reach.

Even _Percy_ thought it was cool, and looked wicked. It was silver, and it had a design of the prisoner's dragon on it, and it had plenty of features. But Leo had to give it back.

"Give it!"

"Finders keepers!"

"You got a cut by the bola thing!"

"Yeah, but I still want to find out what it does! I found out it has exploding green gas-"

"Guys, stop fighting like little kids and look where the boat's going!" shouted Jason, holding his _gladius._

 _CRUNCH._

"All because of a stupid yet awesome shield," muttered Percy.

 _ **LEO**_

Leo hated it when the boat sank. They were delayed by a day and a half. He ran over to Festus.

 _Great! It might be the Feast of Spes soon! By then, Mother Nature would have destroyed the world! I just wish she was just some Snow White character with the dwarfs and the animals doing her laundry. Then we wouldn't have gone on this stupid quest. Then we wouldn't have the war declared on the Romans. Then we wouldn't have ended up here. And my mum... she couldn't have died._

Festus creaked. "Festus says we're sinking fast! We have to park the Argo II on the shore before it sinks!"

* * *

Their hostage and Piper came up on deck.

"Why did you untie him?" asked Percy.

"Seaweed Brain, you can't take him prisoner. After all, it's _our_ fault we're here in the first place, not his," quipped Annabeth.

"Guys," said Piper quickly, "this is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, call him Hiccup for short. Hiccup, these are my friends: Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Frank and Hazel." She pointed at everyone as she introduced them. "Ask _**questions**_ later. Hurry before it sinks!"

"Help," came a squeak. "I'm feeling sick." That was Hazel. Leo couldn't still believe that Hazel was Leo's _bisabuelo's_ girlfriend from the 1940s, before she moved to Alaska and died. Leo still couldn't understand why she was always seasick.

"I'll sort that out! Me and Hazel are going to bail water coming from the bow," said Frank, then they left to the bow. "Maybe I'll turn into a sea creature to help..."

"Your friend can turn into creatures?" asked Hiccup, then turned to Piper, who said, "Long story. Ask again later."

Leo ran up to Hiccup and gave him his shield. "Here. Sorry. Percy wanted to give it back to you, but I wanted to keep it, and it brought us to this mess. Anyway," he grinned, "let's steer this baby to shore! Percy - no, Jason, man, can you come and help?"

"Sure!" called Jason.

"Okay. I'll wake up Toothless, my dragon." Then Hiccup left.

Now, Leo wondered what it would be like to ride a _real_ dragon. It was cool, and much better than a bronze one because it was real (no offence to Festus and all other bronze dragons out there), and to have it as a personal pet. _Hmmm, maybe Frank can turn into a dragon and I'll ask Piper to charmspeak him to ride me fifty laps around the Atlantic Ocean..._

He joined up with Jason and with a large heave, they made it to shore, and they high-fived each other. "Yeah, man!"

They joined up with the rest of the seven, along with Hiccup and his dragon Toothless (Leo regretted calling him Black Beast), and they all jumped off the boat, back to Thor's Beach, where they started. Percy wiped water (or maybe sweat?) off his forehead. "Gee, it's noon already? Good job, gang! But now we're delayed on our... sea voyage." When Percy saw Hiccup's look of confusion he tried to lie and tell the truth at the same time... "Well, we're supposed to be to another Land by August 1st, but... we took a wrong turn so now we're stuck here..."

"It'll take about... three and a half weeks, I think."

"We have to hurry!" said Annabeth. "Oh gods, we have to be by our... destination for our vacation voyage by August 1st!"

"I have supplies in my village," said Hiccup. "We have a blacksmith there, and maybe he knows a thing or two about sinking ships and how to fix them. While you're here, you can stay with us."

" _Your_ village?" asked Frank.

"Yeah, I'm the Chief."

"Okay. Thanks, Hiccup."

"But on one condition - you tell _me_ how Leo can set himself on fire, how... Frank can disappear and how Piper has multi-coloured eyes that keep changing."

 _ **PERCY**_

Percy couldnt believe it.

A mortal had asked them to reveal their demigod secrets.

"Well," Percy tried to explain, "some secrets need to stay secret."

"No secret, no service."

All the other six looked at him. Mortals weren't supposed to know about demigods. The Mist was the magical veil that made mortals interpret things like swords and monsters as baseball bats and normal, regular humans. But this mortal could see through Mist. He saw his sword. And he didn't know who Gaia was. He looked at Annabeth, who nodded encouragingly, mouthing, _He can see through Mist, like Rachel. Tell him._

Then he remembered Rachel Elizabeth Dare, their Oracle of Delphi. At Hoover Dam, on the quest to save Artemis and Annabeth, he met Rachel, who saw his lion' story pelt, his sword and the skeleton warriors. At Goode High School, they battled _empousai_ and Rachel saw them, and Percy told her the truth. Maybe...

He turned to Annabeth, who mouthed, _Make him swear on the River Styx._

Percy nodded, and gestured to the group that he was going to tell Hiccup, and they all agreed and nodded and gave thumbs-up (well, Leo did). He breathed in deeply.

"Hiccup," he said, "A long time ago, the Greeks and Romans of Ancient Greece and Ancient Rome believed in gods."

"Yeah, I've heard tales of these gods, and we've got our own Norse gods," replied Hiccup.

"In the old Greek and Roman stories, well... they fell in love with mortals and had children with them. They were... they _are_ called demigods."

"The Greek and Roman gods are still real," Annabeth chided in. "And even in modern times they _still_ fall in love with mortals and have children with them - modern demigods, or half-bloods. These Greek and Roman demigods have to go to camps to train. Greek demigods go to Camp Half-Blood. They wear orange shirts and they have clay beads." Annabeth, Percy showed their bead necklaces. So did Jason, Piper and Leo. Percy didn't remember them getting necklaces, but then, he was asleep for eight months and he ended up at Camp Jupiter.

"And Roman demigods go to Camp Jupiter," said Jason. He pulled his purple shirt sleeve and showed his tattoo: SPQR, for Senatus Populusque Romanus, the emblem of Rome, twelve straight stripes that represented his service to the Fifth Cohort and the Twelfth Legion Fulminata, and the eagle - the symbol of Zeus. Frank, Hazel and Percy showed theirs, but each of them had one stripe and different symbols that their godly fathers had: a trident (Neptune/Poseidon), crossed spears for Frank (Mars) and a black glyph for Hazel (Pluto).

"Hang on, look at Percy and Jason," Hiccup pointed out. "They've got bead necklaces _and_ tattoos. How did you get them-"

"Long story," cut in Percy. "Anyway, demigods fight monsters because they let out this kind of aura that monsters can catch the scent of. At Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood, both camps are guarded with borders and magic. So monsters can't get in. We go on quests - stuff like that."

"Are you guys on a quest?" asked Hiccup. "Something to do with... Gaia?"

"Yeah, but our quest is kinda secret."

"I understand."

"Who's your godly parents, then, if you're demigods?"

"Well, this group - we're combined of Greek and Roman demigods. Me? I'm the son of Poseidon, god of the Sea. Annabeth here is the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and warfare. Piper is the daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. Leo is the son of Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths and fire."

"Gee, if I told Gobber about this Hephaestus person he'd pray to him, make sure all his weapon smithing goes well," Hiccup smirked.

Percy had no idea who Gobber was, but he continued. "And now the Roman demigods. Jason here is the son of Jupiter, god of the sky, lightning, storms, etc. His Greek form is Zeus. Hazel is the daughter of Pluto, god of death and riches. Her dad is in charge of the Underworld and the dead. His Greek form is Hades, though Hades is more of a death god in Greek."

"You have powers over the dead?" asked Hiccup.

"No," replied Hazel. "But my brother does. Nico di Angelo is the son of Hades."

"And Frank is the son of Mars," finished Percy. "Romans call him Mars Ultor, Mars the Avenger. He's the second-most important Roman god. He's the god of war, as well as Athena. His Greek form his Ares." Some bad taste had gotten into Percy's mouth as he said the word _Ares,_ because he had a battle with the war god and barely won the battle and Zeus's lightning bolt, and now that god was his enemy and he cursed Percy. Whenever he needed his sword most, it would fail him. Did Clarisse and her siblings still hate his guts back at Camp Half-Blood? He didn't know."

"Last of all, show me what you can do," pleaded Hiccup. "I'm really curious, that's all."

"Fine." Percy willed the sea to rise as high as a tsunami, then he willed it to go back to normal again. He looked at Jason, and he summoned the winds and he began to fly. Then he summoned lightning and thunder, which flashed and rumbled before going back to normal. Leo cupped his hands and fire danced on his palm again.

Piper explained her charmspeak to Hiccup, and to Percy's bad luck, she tried it on him. "Lower your weapons," she said, "let's just talk."

Then Percy had the sudden desire to throw Anaklusmos, Riptide, out to sea and have a nice long chat and a cup of tea.

Frank grinned and said, "I don't disappear, Hiccup. I can turn into animals. Maybe Toothless would like this. Suddenly, there was a POP and Frank was a dragon exactly like Toothless. Toothless grinned and circled around him happily, until Frank turned back to human, and then Toothless scowled and went back to sleep.

"Okay. You've shown me enough. This way to the village."

"Hold on. We don't know if you're going to tell someone," said Percy.

"I won't!"

"We only told you because we trust you, and I swear on the River Styx that I spoke the truth. You have to swear on the Styx that you must not tell anyone else about our true identities, our parentage and our powers. Basically, anything we said to do with demigods and Greek and Roman gods. You must not tell anyone until one of us gives you express permission. Do you swear on the River Styx?"

"Yes, I do." Hiccup said. "I swear on the River Styx."

Thunder rumbled, sealing the deal.

"What happens if I break it?" asked Hiccup nervously.

"Believe me, you don't want to know," replied Percy.

"Then come now, then," said Hiccup, smiling. "I'll take you to my village. It must be lunch now."

 ** _Please review!_**


	3. Vikings and Dragons and Ships and Gaia

_**PIPER**_

Hiccup left them to talk for a minute.

"What do you think of Hiccup?" asked Piper.

"I don't trust him," said Jason and Percy.

"But he saved our life," reminded Hazel.

"But," cut in Percy, "we wouldn't have been staying here if someone-" he glared pointedly at Leo, who shrugged indifferently. "-sank our ship in the bloody first place!"

"But I still don't trust him. He may or may not be part of Gaia's armies. Oh, and Percy, can you make a scabbard? To make no-one suspicious of your sword. Pretend Ana... Anaklusmos is a normal sword."

"Riptide glows," came the reply. "Do you think that's normal?" But when Annabeth glared at him, and Percy shrugged and said, "Fine. Get me some rope."

"Let's keep watch of him," said Annabeth. "And I still don't understand this - and I'm the daughter of Athena - how can Vikings still be alive? They died out one thousand years ago. Why are they still here?"

 _ **HICCUP**_

Hiccup knew he was going to be in serious trouble when he saw Astrid and Stormfly.

Percy was seated behind him, gazing back at the Argo II, which had been taken care of. When the Vikings saw the boat, they were going to take it to the docks. On Hiccup's left side, Frank the huge Stormcutter (Hiccup had helped him transform by describing one) had Piper, Annabeth, Leo (who kept on whooping "YEAH!"), Jason and Hazel on his back. They were very close to the village right now, but then just as they were about to land, he saw Astrid in the distance, who seemed to be looking for him.

"Hey Hiccup," she smirked.

"Good day, m'lady."

Percy whispered from behind him, "Who's that?"

Hiccup whispered back, "I'll tell you later."

Astrid glanced at Percy, and the rest of the Seven, and on Frank the Stormcutter. "Hiccup, who are these people?" she asked. "And how did you get a Stormcutter? Is that Cloudjumper?"

"No!" replied Hiccup. "We just... found him... in the forest. Yeah, the forest! And we trained him."

Percy nodded encouragingly. "That is _exactly_ what happened."

"Okay," said Astrid. Turning back to Hiccup, she grinned and said, "but _you_ are in trouble young man. You were missing overnight. Your mother was looking for you everywhere! Me, I wasn't particularly worried. I knew you were going to show up somehow. There was going to be a search party after lunch."

"Wait - _what?"_ said Hiccup. "Can you tell them to call it off? I'm back! Tell my mum we got special guests."

"Sure." Astrid flew close to Hiccup and kissed him on the cheek, then flew away. Leo smirked. "Is that your girlfriend?"

"Uh-huh," nodded Hiccup. "Astrid Hofferson - my girlfriend, my bodyguard-"

"Bodyguard?" Leo was laughing at that.

"She appointed herself as the Official Bodyguard of the Chief. Anyway, she's a warrior, a dragon rider, and she also worries about me sometimes when I do something she classifies as stupid. She's my girlfriend."

"Sound familiar, Annabeth?" Percy grinned. Annabeth brushed her blonde hair away from her face and blushed. "Maybe... 49% of me, I guess."

"Hiccup and Astrid sitting in a tree," sang Leo. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

"Leo, shut up," snapped Piper.

"Leo, please don't sing that," sighed Hiccup. _It's just the perfect time for more people to joke about me and Astrid. Yay!_ Hiccup thought sarcastically.

"Okay. Jason and Piper sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

"Leo!"

"You told me to shut up about Hiccup and Astrid," said Leo. "So I did, and I sang about you and Jason...

"Then don't sing about us!"

Leo opened his mouth, perhaps maybe to sing about another couple, when Percy and Annabeth said in unison, "No. Not going to happen." Hazel may have noticed it too, because she said, "Frank will throw you off his back if you do it. Will you, Frank?"

Frank growled in reply.

Percy was holding Hiccup's shoulders really tight. "Ahhhhhh... Help me..." then he cupped his hands in prayer and said, "Zeus, or Jupiter, whoever is hearing me, please _do not_ blast me out of the sky."

"Why would Zeus do that?" asked Hiccup. "And please don't hold

"Because my dad and his dad are rivals," explained Jason. "They're brothers, but they're still rivals."

"And Zeus has spared me like one million times already," joked Percy. "So, yeah, don't blast me, please?"

The sky gave no answer.

"Or maybe Jupiter is still fighting Zeus," Hiccup heard Jason mutter.

"What do you mean?" queried Hiccup.

"Well... it's a bit too complicated, and then we have to tell you a _huge_ story... oh looky, are we here?" Jason pointed to the Great Hall.

"Yes," replied Hiccup, "but let's go behind my house, you know, so Frank can change back to human without being seen."

Hiccup had the feeling Jason didn't want to tell the story, so he stopped prying.

They landed down to behind the Chief's Hut, where Frank let everyone off his back and turned to human.

Percy said, "Thank the gods that you didn't blast me out of the sky, Zeus! Jupiter, whatever."

"Man, you people are a heavy bunch," Frank grunted, rubbing his back.

"Dude, I loved it!" smirked Leo. "Let's do it again!"

"I will _never_ carry you ever again, Valdez."

"Come on," said Hiccup. "We're late for lunch."

They reached the Great Hall, where the whole Viking Tribe was in eating lunch, and it seemed like Hiccup, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank and Hazel were the last to arrive. Hiccup turned to his new friends. "Are you hungry?"

Leo rubbed his stomach. "Holy Hephaestus, my stomach is screaming FOOD in my ear. What's for lunch? Chicken nuggets is a choice."

"I'm hungry too," agreed Percy. "My stomach is screaming cheeseburgers, fries and blue Cherry Coke."

"How can Cherry Coke be _blue?"_ asked Hazel.

"My mum started the trend," grinned Percy. "When we get back, I'll explain. I'll introduce you."

"Er," stammered Hiccup. "Sorry to disappoint you guys, but we don't have cheeseburgers, fries, chicken nuggets _or_ Cherry Coke. Um, I don't even know what they _are."_

The whole seven demigods gaped. _What are the kinds of food they eat... demigod food?_ thought Hiccup. _I'm not a demigod, so how am I supposed to know? Do they eat the food and drink the drink of the gods?_

"Do you have a McDonald's here?" asked Percy.

"No. And what is a McDonald's?" _What are McDonald's? I don't know why, but he sounds like a farmer._

"NOOOOO!" Then Annabeth giggled and said. "Seaweed Brain." Then she turned to Hiccup and asked, "What do you eat here?"

"Well, we eat mainly fish, chicken and yak," replied Hiccup.

Percy stopped complaining about no 'McDonald's.' "You eat _yak?"_

"You drink blue Cherry Coke," reminded Annabeth.

"Can I go with chicken?" asked Percy. "Deep-fried chicken drumsticks, please?"

"Ah, come on," said Hiccup. "You'll see our choices of food later on. We Vikings eat and drink well, so I don't think they'll notice us. Come."

Hiccup and the Seven made their way past the tables of Vikings, some saying, "Hey, Hiccup!" "Hiccup, where _in Valhalla_ were you?"

Toothless purred as if to say, _Yes. Hiccup was a naughty boy. I saved the day._

Hiccup ignored them (and the Seven, for that matter - much of him still didn't forgive them for taking him Hostage on their ship) and went over to his mother, Valka, and his girlfriend, Astrid. Astrid went over and hugged him, and Hiccup was glad no-one noticed his blushing, especially the 'demigods.' Half of Hiccup still couldn't believe they were half-gods, and he was sure he did a pretty good job of hiding his shock. And he also promised on the River Styx, whatever that was. Was it that bad? He hugged Astrid and said, "Hello, milady."

He turned to his mother and grinned sheepishly. "Oh, uh, hi, Mum."

Valka smiled, then she frowned. "Where _were_ you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third? I almost went mad looking for you, the docks were deserted, Toothless was missing too, and the dragons were going insane for their Alpha... where were you, son? Oh, I'm glad you're alive and safe."

"Uh, nothing really... no trouble at all."

Astrid and Valka's eyebrows arched. "No trouble at all?" they asked in unison suspiciously.

"Well... maybe a bit of trouble..." Hiccup rubbed the back of his head.

"What type of trouble?"

"The kind that we will all be in if we don't repair our ship," said a girl's voice from behind. "A kind of... game-over-and-you're-dead kind of trouble."

From the back, Hiccup heard Tuffnut saying, "I love that kind of trouble!"

Hiccup groaned. For one small moment he forgot about Piper, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Hazel and Frank. "Oh, come on!"

"Hiccup, I told you already, who are these people?" asked Astrid. "They have got something to do with your disappearance, don't they? And where is that Stormcutter you trained?"

"Erm..." Hiccup glanced at the Seven. Piper looked uncertain. Leo was fiddling with a handful of tiny twigs he had picked up from the forest. Jason was hiding his sword behind his back ridiculously, Percy was twirling his sword, 'Riptide', which was in the form of what Percy called a 'ballpoint pen', something that even mortals used. Hiccup was a mortal, but none of the Vikings used it. Why? Meanwhile, Annabeth, glanced around uncertainly, and so was Hazel. Frank was looking at all the big, burly Vikings, as if counting how many could fight in battle and who were the strongest. The Vikings stared at the Seven as well. They stopped eating, drinking and talking.

"Um," said Hiccup, "these are Percy, Jason, Frank, Annabeth, Leo-"

"Hiccup," interrupted Astrid, "what _exactly_ happened?"

"Um," cut in Percy, raising his hand, "he attacked us."

"You attacked too!" protested Hiccup. "All of you!"

"You did it first, Flaming Sword Guy!" said Leo, pointing at him. Then he added, "Hey, can I borrow your sword? I'll make exact replicas. I can have a flaming blade too! Jason can have a lightning-shaped sword, Piper's sword can be so super beautiful it charms people whenever you swing it, Percy with a water blade, Frank with awesome archery features, Hazel with the death skulls, Annabeth with a sword that speaks wisdom when you ask it-"

"Shut up, Leo!" said Piper. Hiccup swore that she was blushing.

"I think I'd like a sword like that," said Percy, wondering.

"I don't want death skulls, Leo," muttered Hazel.

"Actually," said Annabeth. "I think Mum would be proud if there was a sword that Valdez described-"

"I thought blondes were meant to be dumb and stupid and crazy, like me!" said Tuffnut.

"Say that again, Tuffnut," muttered Astrid.

And then, suddenly, Leo said, pointing at his prosthetic leg, "Dude... where did you get that leg? What kind of mechanisms did you use? How-"

"Long story," said Hiccup. "Ask later."

"Don't weasel out of it," quipped Annabeth. "You still attacked us."

Valka raised her eyebrows. "Why did you do that? Attack them, I mean. Hiccup, explain. _Now."_

"Um, because I thought they were one of Drago's armies," Hiccup replied, looking down. "And they kept on saying that they weren't. And I kinda attacked them and told Toothless to blast them. He... missed, luckily." Hiccup noticed from the corner of his eye that Leo was looking down at the floor. It looked like he turned his twigs into a strange machine. He threw it and it flew away out of the Village Hall. _Maybe being the son of the blacksmith god does that to you,_ thought Hiccup.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," said his mother firmly. "I love you, son, but what did I tell you about jumping to conclusions?"

"At least my mother is never angry," Hiccup heard Percy mutter.

"Good for you," whispered Hiccup, resisting the urge to kick Percy in the shin.

"Look," said Piper, "we also thought that Hiccup was an enemy, and we're sorry. So, um, can you not kill us please?"

Hiccup pinched himself hard, which prevented him from falling to Piper's charmspeak, and so did the rest of the Seven. The Vikings turned dazed and said,

"Not kill you."

"We'd never kill you..."

One minute later, the Vikings regained their senses and Astrid turned to Hiccup and said, "you forgot to tell them their names."

"Did anyone _not_ hear me?" asked Hiccup, slapping his forehead.

Piper cleared her throat. "I'm Piper McLean, that's Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang."

Hiccup heard coughs that disguised chuckles and heard snickering.

"What?" Frank glared daggers at everybody.

"Does... that mean you smell?" snorted Snotlout.

"Uh," Hiccup said, "I apologise for my cousin-"

"It's fine," Frank waved him away. "Don't go insulting my family's name. In China, it's a heavy insult. Plus, my name Zhang means 'master of bows' in Chinese."

"You look too fat to be an archer," snickered Ruffnut.

"He's much worse than Clarisse La Rue," Hiccup heard Annabeth mutter. Percy nodded, agreeing in disgust. When Percy noticed Hiccup with a look of confusion, and he mouthed, _I will tell you later._

"Watch me." Frank pulled out his bow, and aimed his arrow. The arrow went off with a _twang,_ and it whizzed past the Vikings, all the way to the other side of the hall neatly, right above the head of a snacking Terrible Terror. The Vikings gaped, and Frank said, "that's right." The Vikings applauded in respect, and Snotlout backed away.

Frank nodded, and Leo said, "Hey, can I get a standing ovation, too? All you need for an addition is a long, purple cape, a collector's edition golden crown, and one of those kingly sceptre thingies. And you all, my loyal subjects, grovel in the gravel and bow and say, "King Leo! King Leo!" Yeah, that'd be perfect!"

"The day I bow to you, Valdez," smirked Annabeth, "is the day I get chomped up by some imaginary monster and die."

"So..." said Valka, looking at the Seven. "How did you end up on Berk, anyway?"

"Oh," said Hiccup. "Their ship hit a rock and sank. Now they're shipwrecked on Berk. And they need help. The boat is docked at Thor's Beach."

"I'll help!" yelled Gobber, the village blacksmith, holding his mug of ale in the air. "Aye, I will! I'm the best blacksmith in the Archipelago-"

Hiccup turned and saw Leo pretending to cough, saying softly, "You haven't met me yet."

"- and I'll fix it for you faster than you say 'Odin's ghost-'"

"Odin's ghost!" said Leo. "And you haven't fixed it."

A few snickers.

Gobber frowned. "That's not exactly what I mean."

"Anyways, we'all get your ship fixed," said Hiccup. "First, we place it with our other ships."

 _ **LEO**_

Leo made a mental note in his head, _I hate Snotlout._

Well, he hated Snotlout from when he laughed at Frank, but he started to hate him even more when the Seven, Hiccup and the Vikings loaded the _Argo II_ onto metal supporting bars to help bring the ship to the docks. But Snotlout was helping to break the ship even more. _No-one_ messed up with Leo's ship, especially if it were crazy Vikings who Annabeth said were supposed to be extinct. Snotlout reminded Leo of their old satyr chaperone, Coach Gleeson Hedge, except that Snotlout was a meaner, tougher version of him (and also the human Viking version). Leo didn't know how this guy hadn't ended up behind bars in jail yet.

"HEY!" yelled Leo as Snotlout swung his axe at the boat, and the blade ripped out a piece of wood from the Argo II, and he pulled a huge blacksmithing hammer from his magical tool belt and waved it furiously at the Viking's ugly face. "RESPECT OTHER PEOPLE'S PROPERTY!"

"And why should I, repair boy?" smirked Snotlout. "What's the best thing you can do?"

"SHUT UP, MUCUS MAN!" shouted Leo.

"Mucus Man? MUCUS MAN?!" shouted Snotlout back, ready to hit Leo, when Percy and Jason came from up deck and Hiccup arrived on the scene. With difficulty, Hiccup managed to pull Snotlout back and Jason went to Leo. "What the heck are you _doing,_ man?"

"Mucus Man started it first," mumbled Leo.

"Listen to me, Leo. A few years back, I was on this Roman demigod quest. We went to this museum for clues. The museum lady talked about Vikings during the tour. She mentioned absolutely nothing about dragons, but she told Reyna and I that Vikings were fierce warriors, who killed anyone they wanted to. There was even a kind of Viking called 'Berserkers', Vikings that went crazy when in battle, and when they generally fought. I don't like nor trust this Snotlout person, but I also don't want you to turn into Repair Boy Shish Kebab."

Leo grinned. "Got it." But he scowled at Snotlout, and he pulled a face when he got close to the Viking. Percy drew Riptide and said, "Just remember - we came here peacefully. It isn't our fault we're stuck here. Don't pick a fight. We won't either, but if we have to..." Percy's voice wavered away.

Snotlout stared at the glowing blade and snorted. "You're almost as runty as Hiccup. It's a miracle how you can even _hold_ that sword. Who made it for you - definitely not Repair Boy. The best he can do is join two pieces of parchment together."

"Don't insult Leo. He's a very good blacksmith."

"Hmmm... blacksmith? More like midget-y elf. Maybe a dwarf from Alfheim."

"SHUT UP MUCUS MAN! YEAH, I AM NOT DEAF! WHAT A SURPRISE!"

"YOU SHUT UP!" But Snotlout stopped shouting when he got dirty looks from Astrid, Valka (who happened to be Hiccup's mother), and other certain Vikings.

Percy backed away, putting Riptide back in his makeshift scabbard, but as he went back, a large red dragon that probably belonged to Snotlout growled at him.

A very fat Viking with dragon wings instead of horns on his helmet shuffled up forward and shoved Snotlout. "Don't insult him, Snotlout. Or you'll have to face _me."_ Then he turned to Leo and said. "Sorry for that. Usually, he's very... _disciplined."_

'Thanks. I'm Leo."

"Fishlegs." Then the Viking named Fishlegs stepped up to Snotlout and said, "Apologise."

"No."

"Do you want to see what I can really do, Jorgenson?"

"Fine." Then he turned to Leo and muttered what Leo thought was a forced apology.

"What?" Leo cupped his hand to his ear, and thanked the gods that his ear nor hand nor head caught on fire.

"Fine... I'm SORRY!" Snotlout said, then backed away.

"Ah, much better. Thank you, _señor_." Leo grinned his 'Devilish Grin', a grin that made teachers say, "Don't even think about it, Valdez!" and plop him in the front row, in front of the teacher's desk. "Yes, my friends, Leo saved the day! Ha ha!"

"How can you save the day?" said a girl who Hiccup said was Ruffnut.

"You are too scrawny," snickered her brother and her twin, a boy named Tuffnut.

"Oh, but my friends, did you know? I saved the day with my midget size and my scrawniness! Did you know that _scrawny is the new hot?"_

There was some snickers, chuckles and laughter. Hazel, who was helping Frank, smiled at Leo, and Leo guessed that she remembered the last time Leo said the comment 'scrawny is the new hot', a quest that may or may not have involved hundreds of screaming nymphs, a bronze mirror, and a narcissist that fell in love with himself. (Now that Leo was thinking about it, maybe Narcissus's name was what the word 'narcissist' came from.)

"I have an idea," said Valka. "Why don't I show the girls - Piper, Annabeth and Hazel - around the village, while the rest of you work on their ship."

Cue the protests from Percy Jackson, Jason Grace and Frank Zhang. Leo couldn't help but laugh, but stopped as he remembered Calypso. Leo couldn't help liking her. She was stuck on an island for eternity, while the orher's girlfriends were on the other side of the Viking island, safe and sound, on a tourist trip around Berk.

"Annabeth's my girlfriend!" protested Percy.

"Piper's my girlfriend!" said Jason.

"And Hazel's mine," said Frank. "Will she be safe?"

"Of course," smiled Valka. "And I'm sure the girls want a break from overprotective boyfriends, don't you?"

Annabeth smirked. "Maybe I _do_ need a break from Seaweed Brain."

"Hey! I heard that!" said Percy.

"So we're fine, so let us go!" Then Valka, Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel set off on the back of a Stormcutter that happen to belong to Valka.

However, as soon as they left, a Viking came rushing and running down to the beach, and he ran to Hiccup. "Chief! Chief!"

"What is it, Sven?" queried Hiccup.

"One of your mother's wild dragons... escaped into the forest... gone... we need... find them..." panted the Viking named Sven.

"Oh gods..." Hiccup slapped his forehead.

"Wait, wait," said Leo. "I understand you guys having _tame_ dragons, but _wild dragons?_ What if they chomped you up, or go haywire and wreck your laundry, and eat all your food stocks?"

"Don't worry," said Hiccup. "Let's make teams. I go with Percy. Fishlegs, go with Jason and Frank. And Snotlout, you can go with Leo."

Leo stared, dumbfounded, and Snotlout gaped. Then they both groaned. Hiccup added, "Or... you can go on Thurston duty."

"Why do we need babysitters?" asked Ruffnut. "I mean, _Tuffnut_ needs a babysitter."

"You do!" said Tuffnut.

"No, you!"

"You!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

Thorston duty was probably seriously bad, because Snotlout said, "Fine, but Repair Boy, I've got my eye... on... you." He pointed at Leo loathingly.

"Back at you," said Leo, glaring at him.

"Okay, gang, saddle up. We're going. The rest of you," Hiccup turned to the other Vikings. "Load the Argo II onto the Berkian docks, with the other boats, as I told you. Gobber, I'll put you in charge. Make sure _no-one-_ " Hiccup glared pointedly at the twins, who were too busy to notice because they were fighting, "-damages that ship."

"Aye, Chief!"

"Good. Let's go."

 _ **PERCY**_

"Remind me why we're here."

Percy shivered, not daring to look down from their height. Hiccup, who was in front of him, smirked, and said, "We are looking for my mother's dragons. Some have gone loose."

"Why did we have to fly again? For the second time?"

"Sorry for that," apologised Hiccup. "But we have to be quick. Flying is quicker, faster and better, isn't it, bud?" Hiccup patted his dragon's head, and Toothless, the dragon, purred in reply.

"How many dragons does your mother have?" asked Percy.

"One, a Stormcutter. You know, the dragon your friend Frank turned into. His name is Cloudjumper."

"But how and why-"

Hiccup waved him away. "Long story. I'll tell you later."

"And why did you put Leo with Mucus Man - oh, sorry - Snot... Snotlout?" Percy tried hard not to laugh. Hiccup was a strange name. Snotlout? That made Hiccup's name sound like a perfectly normal American name. And Snotlout's meanness made Nancy Bobofit, a kleptomaniac he met at Yancy Academy, the school he went to before he went to Camp Half-Blood, a perfectly normal civilised and polite girl.

Hiccup grinned mischievously, which Percy called a 'Leo-grade-' grin. "Oh, that? I had a feeling Leo... also called Mr Flame Boy... still had some unfinished business with Snotlout."

"Gods, you got that right," grumbled Percy. "I was _below deck_ with Annabeth and even them, I _still_ could hear them fighting. My ears have been scarred for life."

Toothless descended into a forest, and Hiccup said, "So, the last trace of the dragon was here, in Odin's Forest. Look for any clues or prints. If you do, Toothless will be able to sniff the location of the lost dragon."

Percy jumped off Toothless, glad to be on the ground again, but then he remembered that the Earth = Gaia. _Good math solving!_ he thought sarcastically as he drew Riptide and searched the ground carefully. _Maybe I should warn Hiccup about Gaia... just in case,_ Percy thought. "Hey, Hiccup!"

Hiccup looked back suspiciously. "Huh?"

"Just be careful out here."

"What do you mean?" asked Hiccup, advancing forward, but then stopped and said, "Toothless! Bud, I found a footprint! Can you track down whoever owns it?"

Toothless caught up with his best friend and sniffed the ground and ran forward quickly. "Toothless, wait!" Then he turned to Percy. "I don't know what you mean. Berk is safe. Drago Bludvist can't attack us here. We've strengthened our defences. Why?"

Percy didn't know who Drago Bludvist was, but kept that thought in his head for later. "Be slow and careful."

Suddenly, there was a low earthquake rumble that felt as if it was _way_ underground. Hiccup activated his flaming sword and yelled at Toothless to stop running. "What is this?" asked Hiccup to Percy.

"Great... she _had_ to be here..." muttered Percy, gripping Riptide's hilt tighter.

"Hello, Percy? Berk to Percy? Who in Valhalla is she?" queried Hiccup.

"Do you remember who we thought you were working for? Well, she - NO, HICCUP!"

Hiccup had stepped forward, and a large sinkhole gave way and swallowed Hiccup up, then acted as if nothing had happened. A dragon's roar could be heard - possibly from Toothless - which meant the ground had swallowed _him_ up too. Suddenly, darkness shrouded the forest. A thick, dense, grey blanket of fog enveloped the space where Percy was standing. Percy raised his sword higher.

 _Great. She IS here._

* * *

"Hiccup!" Percy yelled.

Percy swung his sword around, and yelled, "GAIA! I know you're there! Come out!"

Then, a voice from inside the Earth rumbled, _I know you want the useless mortal, my little hero. Leave him, and I will stop this._

"I won't be leaving without Hiccup," said Percy. "Or Toothless."

 _The dragon?_ Gaia seemed to laugh. _A creature of the air, created by that imbecile Zeus has no meaning to me. However, I thought it would be a waste if an ally of yours was roaming on my land._

"Get lost," Percy snapped.

 _I cannot! I must destroy you first. You defeated my son Kronos. You will pay! After I kill you, I will kill the others. And then I will destroy the gods! The blood of Olympus shall fully wake me, and you cannot stop me! Now go, Perseus Jackson, and I will spare you for now..._

 _Why is Gaia here?_ Percy thought angrily. _What's so special about this stupid Viking island? I have to warn the others... Gaia knows where here... of course! Island is earth... and Gaia is earth..._

Then Percy said, "Let Hiccup go."

Gaia sighed, and a rumble the size of an earthquake shook Percy and made him fall down to the ground. _The Three Fates will not allow me to kill you now. The Fates will not allow this puny mortal and his beast die either. I suppose I must let you and your friends go now... But be warned, Perseus Jackson, I will be watching you. I will be sending the worst monsters from the earth. Be warned, Perseus Jackson, that I_ will _wake. Half-bloods, mortals, gods, dragons alike... they will all perish under my hand. Be warned, Perseus Jackson..._

The earth rumbled, and the blanket of fog disappeared, the darkness turned to daytime, and the ground brought Hiccup back up. His face was dirty, and caked with mud and filth. His sword was clasped in his hand, but it was now in the form of a bladeless hilt, with a dragon head at each end. Hiccup wiped the sweat off his forehead and said, "I had the weirdest dream that the Earth Mother, Jörð was evil. She pulled me into the Earth, and I dreamed of monsters... she said the world was going to end soon... and this Blood of Olympus thing... Is it Ragnarok?"

Percy shook his head. "I'm afraid that _wasn't_ a dream. And no, it's not Ragnarok."

Hiccup returned his sword hilt to where it was supposed to be. "And they said your name was Pers... Percys... _Perseus_ Jackson...

"I can't tell you right now," replied Percy. "We weren't supposed to even _show_ our demigod powers to you. But be careful - the Earth can do that again. And promise on the Styx - again - to not mention this to the others until I tell you. Just tell them you lost Toothless."

Hiccup nodded - "I promise on the Styx," - and Toothless came pouncing onto him, and started to lick him everywhere. "Ugh! Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out!"

"Toothless was pulled into the Earth too," said Percy.

Hiccup stared, then Toothless kept on licking him and said, "Figures. I would hate it if he... died... Let's go back to the village. I think they're finished finding the dragon. Let's head back."

 _ **ANNABETH**_

Annabeth was never more glad to see her boyfriend.

Valka, Hiccup's mother, was a really nice woman. She showed her, Piper and Hazel around the village of the Isle of Berk, and Annabeth remembered her favourites - the blacksmith's forge (which happened to be as interesting as the blacksmith's shop back at Hephaestus Cabin, and they met Gobber and Grumpy), the stables (in which Piper accidentally charm-spoke one to faint into a dragon coma), and the buildings (Annabeth was _so_ fascinated at the Berkian Viking architecture). Valka's dragon, Cloudjumper, was 'cute' and friendly, and Annabeth got to feed him, and he nipped her hand playfully.

But she missed Percy. Even though Valka reassured her that Percy was fine and was looking for a dragon with Hiccup on the island, but she was worried. She knew Percy wasn't one for flying. The Argo II was parked at the docks already. It was two and a half hours since the demigods and Vikings started searching for the missing dragon, but when the Viking named Fishlegs, Frank and Jason returned with the dragon, she got worried. Leo and Snotlout were back, and they were still fighting.

"YOU'RE LYING, REPAIR BOY! YOU MADE HOOKFANG THROW ME INTO THE AIR ON PURPOSE!" said Snotlout, punching Leo in the shoulder hard.

"NO I DIDN'T MUCUS MAN!" Leo shouted back. "SHUT UP!"

"You call me that again..." snarled Snotlout. "Hookfang got a scent and followed it! And you complained that the Earth was sucking you in!"

 _Oh gods.._ Annabeth thought. _Earth... Gaia. No... she can't be here._

Valka seemed to notice Annabeth's worried expression. "Is there anything wrong? Percy will be back."

Annabeth wiped the sweat pouring down her forehead. "No... nothing wrong. Everything is fine."

"I found the dragon's prints! You didn't follow it!" shouted Leo.

"AND you threw me into the Lake in the Cove on purpose!" yelled Snotlout.

"Festus is a better dragon than yours, and he is only a bronze dragon head!" said Leo. "At least Festus hasn't got an attitude!"

"Don't insult my dragon," warned Snotlout. "Or you will deal with Snotfang."

"What is that? A tooth covered in mucus?"

Snotlout opened his mouth, but Annabeth stepped up and elbowed him. "Enough, you two." Her eyes turned grey and stormy.

Leo backed away, shivering. "Sorry! I hate angry Annabeth. No offence, Chase, but your anger is scarier than most monsters. How does Percy-"

Annabeth grinned. "He lives under my command."

Astrid grinned. "Most of the time, Hiccup lives under my command, too."

"Join the club!" Then Annabeth saw Astrid's confused expression and said, "Never mind."

Leo pointed at the sky. A black shape was descending from the sky. "Isn't that-"

"Percy!" Annabeth ran toward him and hugged him so tight until Percy mumbled, "Crushing me," and she let go. She noticed Hiccup more dirtier than usual on his face. Then Annabeth put her hands on her hips.

"Where _have_ you been? I was so worried, gods, I almost thought you died..."

"I almost did," agreed Percy, then dropping his voice to a whisper, "the earth says that the Fates aren't letting me die now. And Hiccup and Toothless got pulled into the earth, and luckily, they didn't die either."

 _"What?"_ Annabeth sucked her breath. _Gaia? Here? But how? What's so special about Berk?_

"I'll tell you later," hissed Percy. "And I'll tell the others soon."

Valka hugged her son, then said firmly, "where were you? You took a long time, and Annabeth was getting worried about Percy. And you're dirty, Hiccup. What happened?"

Hiccup took a quick glance at Percy, who shot him a look back. So, Hiccup said, "Sorry. We _were_ looking for that dragon, but then we... kinda crash-landed and I got dirty."

Astrid laughed. "Serious? The Great Dragon Conqueror, crash lands into the ground and... oh my gods..." She punched Hiccup in the ribs.

"What was that for?"

"For being stupid."

Annabeth elbowed her own boyfriend, and he said, "Seriously? What was that for?"

"You know. For being stupid. Again."

Percy grinned, and then frowned. "This is serious. Gaia knows we're here. But then... on completely unrelated subjects, how are Leo and Snotlout doing?"

"Perfect. When I say perfect, I mean they are _arguing so loud Olympus can hear them._ Well, Leo, according to Snotlout, told his dragon to throw him up in the air and drop him, and threw him into a lake, but Leo backed away and said my anger is scarier than most monsters."

Percy muttered something like, "Well, that's true."

* * *

Percy called an emergency meeting.

It was almost the middle of the night, maybe, because Annabeth looked at the sky and thought so. They set up accommodation for the demigods - Percy, Annabeth in Hiccup and Valka's home, Jason, Piper and Leo with Astrid, Hiccup's girlfriend, and Hazel and Frank with the Viking named Fishlegs. They met in Fishlegs's house, because it was big, and they slept soundly there.

"What is it?" asked Leo, rubbing his eyes. "People need their beauty sleep. Except maybe Piper. She doesn't need sleep to be pretty. She's naturally pretty."

"Shut it, Leo!" hissed/whispered Piper.

"Got it, Beauty Queen," muttered Leo. "Why the heck would you call us in the middle of the night?"

"Because the Vikings won't hear us," said Percy. "I don't want them to know about us and our special powers. And they certainly would not want to know that the Earth Mother is evil, that she wants to destroy the world and kill us all, and also they don't want to know that the Evil Mother Earth, Queen Dirt Face, swallowed up their Chief and his dragon, and wouldn't kill him because the Three Fates wouldn't let her so."

"What?" asked Frank. "Dirt Face is _here?_ But what is so special about this place?"

"I think it's because Berk is an island archipelago," explained Jason. "Island Archipelagos are part of the Earth. And Gaia, unfortunately, is Earth."

Percy told them everything - from the start of searching with Hiccup for the missing dragon ("Gee, I wish I went with Señor Hiccup," muttered Leo.), to when Hiccup and Toothless were swallowed up by Gaia, and his conversation with the Earth Mother herself. Annabeth shivered. She was lucky to have her boyfriend back alive. She grasped Percy's hand and squeezed it gently. "What do we do, Seaweed Brain?"

"First - no-one - _absolutely no-one -_ tells anyone anything. Hiccup's sworn on the Styx, so we're safe - for now," said Percy.

"What's the next one?" asked Annabeth and Hazel in unison.

"Be careful. Gaia is close to waking. And we're delayed. We need to get back on track ASAP."

"We have to hurry," agreed Leo.

And the emergency meeting ended.


	4. Trouble and Trust

**Okay! 15 reviews, 13 favourites and 12 followers. Thank you people!**

 **Son of the Sea (Guest) Are you a fortune teller? Because I need one...**

 **Jupiterisking (Guest) I'll do my best to update. Thanks for your support!**

 **Ary Hyuga: I'm glad you're enjoying my story. I'll keep updating, because as well as another story I have, this one has become my favourite. I hope I finish it.**

 **The SAO Gang: What will happen next? Read on, and you'll know!**

 **TheArrowess: Thanks lots for your support! I'll do my best to keep going.**

 **Awesome Dude Man: I'll put in their POVs now.**

 **Demiwizard dragon girl: you giggled yourself to death because you misread a sentence? Anyway, glad to see you are enjoying!**

 **Zoha Ven: I guess Chap 1 was Random with a capital R! I really had no idea it was random until I reread it and I couldn't believe myself for writing it! I kept it anyway. You must be the only one besides me who thinks it random.**

 **Please review, favourite and/or follow if u peeps liked! Ideas and constructive criticism appreciated! No flames please.**

 **Oh, and disclaimers apply.**

 _ **FRANK**_

 _TWANG._

An arrow hit the tree trunk and scarred it deeply.

 _TWANG._

Another arrow whizzed straight through a log and out again.

Frank smiled to himself. He loved archery. As the third arrow zoomed away (never to return), Frank felt a presence behind him. "Nice work, _Fai."_

He turned around, thinking it was his grandmother, the only person who called him by his Chinese name. But that was crazy. The monsters had killed her already. It was Hazel. She smiled and said, "Hi."

"How did you-"

"I heard your grandmother call you that. Oh - sorry. If I brought back any sad memories."

"No, no. That's okay. You still have my stick?"

Hazel tapped her coat pocket. "Don't worry. It's safe with me."

"How long do we have to stay here?" asked Frank. He wanted to leave immediately, and part of him wanted to strangle Leo for making the ship crash into a rock or sea stack and delaying them. _We're losing time here! We need to go. The rest of the world could be dying._

Hazel shrugged. "As long as they finish the ship, I guess." She slipped her hand into his and smiled. "Don't worry. I promise we'll all be safe."

Then Frank had a worrying thought wavering in his head, _An oath to keep with a final breath._ He sighed and aimed one more arrow. It zoomed through the first arrow he shot and scarred the tree trunk even deeper. "Where are the others?"

"Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper and Leo are with Gobber, the blacksmith. Why aren't you with them?"

"Ah, needed some alone thinking time."

"Come on, Zhang." Hazel took his hand and they ran deeper into the forest.

 _ **LEO**_

 _Birds of a feather flock together..._ Ha! More like... _blacksmiths with hammers, make swords together._ Much better.

Leo and his friends met Gobber, the village blacksmith, and Hiccup showed them how Gobber made a blade. Well, Hazel and a Frank were off doing something. So not all his friends. They were outside of the blacksmith shop. Gobber turned to Percy and said, "I didn't see your blade properly."

"Huh?" asked Percy. "Oh, my sword." He pulled his sword from his makeshift scabbard and Gobber stared at it longingly. "Wow... look at that blade, laddie! Can I..." Then Percy nodded, and passed it to Gobber. "Amazing this is! It's perfectly well balanced, as if it were made just for you. Well, it was..." then Percy winked mischievously at them. Leo couldn't help it. Of course, he would've made a better blade, but Percy's sword was way cool. The Greek hero, Heracles, once held it in his hand. Leo wanted that honour.

"Hey, lad..." said Gobber suspiciously.

"Yeah?" asked Percy.

"What's this writing 'ere?" The Berkian blacksmith pointed at the Ancient Greek writing, and Leo translated in his head instantly, like most Greek demigods could. Percy said, "Oh, that? In my... language... that says _Riptide,_ so... that's the name of my sword."

"Good name. Hiccup here has a decent sword as well."

"I know, right?" said Leo. "It's supercool, with supercool flames. How does that work?"

"I- guess... I better show you." Hiccup began to blush as he unclipped his hilt and it showed the flaming blade. "Well, if you use the other side, Zippleback gas comes out, with a very nasty effect."

"Cool!" grinned Leo. "Hey, can I borrow?"

"Okay." Hiccup passed Leo his sword, and as soon as he did, he began to sing the Star Wars theme. "Guys, guess who I am!" Leo swung the sword around, still singing the song. The Vikings laughed, and the demigods joined in. "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I'm Princess's Leia's only hope! I'm Luke Skywalker, the Last Jedi, son of Anakin Skywalker, also Darth Vader the evil Sith who wants to destroy the galaxy! And he's my dad too! Wait - I said that already! Never mind!" Then he made finger guns and shot them at everyone. "I'm Han Solo and... forget about dogs being man's best friends! Put in Wookiees instead!"

Hiccup grinned as Leo tossed back the sword.

"Leo, what an amazing impression of Star Wars," giggled Piper.

"Especially when you ditch dogs are man's best friend," said Percy, then Leo heard him mutter, "But hellhounds work better."

"Leo, you're funny!' said Annabeth. "Oh my gods, the impressions..."

"What's Star... Star Wars?" asked Astrid.

"Oh, YOU DONT KNOW STAR WARS?" asked Leo. "Just jokes. But seriously, it's real. And it's awesome."

"It seems interesting," said Astrid.

Then Gobber showed them a double-bladed axe. Leo whistled at it. As the son of the forge god, he liked to judge well-made weapons, like the rest of his siblings. "Wow, dude! Cool axe."

"One of my proudest, lad," Gobber beamed proudly as he ruffled Leo's hair. "Took me ten years to perfect. Laddie, it takes years of skill and practice to make little babies like these. I've been making them for twenty years."

Leo smirked, and Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason and Hiccup looked at him encouragingly. "Want to do a bet? Let's see if I can make something as wicked as that in less than ten years."

Gobber grinned back. "Fine! But trust me, laddie - you've the spirit, but it takes year after promising year to make these kind of things."

Leo shot a finger gun at Gobber and muttered, "Promising years? More like a promising hour - or less."

"Just don't come back whining to me if you lose," said Gobber.

 _ **PERCY**_

Percy had to admit that Leo was the best blacksmith in the universe, even though he could be a bit showy. He disappeared into the forge, and they waited an hour, and Percy heard bangs and clangs, and the yellow and orange flames.

"Is this Leo your best blacksmith?" asked Astrid, Hiccup's girlfriend.

 _"Best_ is an understatement," said Jason. "He's only fifteen-"

"WHAT?" asked Astrid. "And he can do all... that?" Astrid gestured to the blacksmith's forge, where the banging and clanging had increased volume and easily filled the ears of both demigods and Vikings. It was almost deafening.

"Hey!" said Hiccup. "I could blacksmith when I was fifteen."

Then Leo came back, with a double-bladed axe that looked exactly the same as Gobber's. His mouth opened with shock. All the demigods grinned. Astrid gaped too. "Busted!" said Leo. "Want to test its durability?" Leo swung the axe at Gobber. Luckily, he parried the lunge, but the axe head had gotten clean off. "Laddie," said Gobber. "What the- I mean, how did you do it?"

Leo smirked again, and he disappeared into the forge and returned with a freshly made sword, with a shining blade and dragons engraved on the hilt. He also came back with a knife, also with a shining blade. "Also I took my free time to make these little babies. No pay, no credit card, no cash. It's on the house, dude. It's free! What a bargain at Leo Valdez's Blacksmith Shop!"

Gobber and the Vikings gawked and gaped in their shock. Percy and his friends applauded, and Leo took a bow. "Thank you! Thank you!" Then Gobber shock turned to a smile. "Well, lad, if you want more, you're free to stop by my forge!"

Leo grinned. "Well, that's Leo Valdez for you!"

"How could you do that so fast?" asked Astrid.

"I have my ways." Leo strolled around and said, "Am I not supercool?"

Astrid turned to Percy, who shrugged and said, "Don't worry, Leo's like that a lot, but he really is a funny guy."

Suddenly, Percy a small familiar 'neigh' behind him. _Gods... is that..._ he turned around and swore he saw a pure black mane. "Wait here guys... can I do a little sightseeing? Alone?" He added as Annabeth looked at him suspiciously. "Don't worry... I'll be fine."

Hiccup looked uncertain, but he nodded. Leo whistled and said, "Just yelp if you need help! Gee that rhymes..." Then Leo lowered his voice and said, "Apollo would be proud..."

Percy ran towards the black mane, which was behind a Viking house. Sure enough, it was Blackjack, neighing with delight and recognition. Percy put a finger to his lips, whispered "Shhh," then approached him, and stroked him. "Hey, Blackjack. Good to see you're here."

 _Of course, boss. Couldn't leave you here with the weird demigods and the freaky men with horny helmets. And seriously, boss, those strange beasts of theirs need to get a life! I couldn't find a place to park!_

Percy chuckled. "Those were dragons Blackjack. And don't call me boss!"

 _Sure thing, boss,_ the pegasus neighed.

Percy rolled his eyes, thinking _He'll never learn,_ then whispered, "Hey, how did you find me?"

 _I just can, boss. You were in some strange place, and I thought you could need some horse help maybe. Hey, where are the doughnuts? Maybe a sugar cube would be helpful for my service._ Blackjack looked around the Viking village, and Percy smirked. "There are no doughnut shops here, and there is no such thing as sugar cubes." Percy expected it - an indignant neigh, then: _See ya, boss! If ya need me to save you, you know who to call! I'll be camping out near, boss!_ Then Blackjack disappeared deeper into the forest. Percy sighed, grinning then headed back to the rest of his friends, both demigod and mortal Viking. Suddenly... Hiccup's black dragon, the Night Fury called Toothless, leapt out to Percy and began to lick him all over his face and shirt. His cheeks, orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and Camp Half-Blood necklace were splattered in dragon saliva. "Yuck! Why did you do that?" He was then helped up by some laughing demigods, a laughing Gobber and Astrid and an annoyed Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

"Toothless! Don't do that! You know that doesn't wash out! Sorry, Percy." Then Toothless began to lick _him,_ and Hiccup was wet with Night Fury slobber all over.

Percy grinned. "You have experience?" It reminded Percy of his first year at Camp Half-Blood, when Clarisse, daughter of Ares, was about to do a swirly in the toilet, and he became Supreme Lord of the Bathroom. It still brought an embarrassment to Percy, thinking about it.

Hiccup sighed. "He does that to me almost every day. Yeah - I have experience."

Part of Percy couldn't believe what Toothless just did. Well, yeah, he got licked all over, but he was nice and friendly and a very tame dragon. Dragons were very similar to drakons, and they were both ferocious monsters that wanted to kill demigods and demigods had to fight them and dispel their essence to Tartarus, spirit of the abyss and very, very horrible pit (Percy grimaced at the memory. It was a memory that would go to him to his grave). Hiccup said he and the Vikings of Berk trained dragons and rode them and were welcomed in Viking culture. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for modern American demigods. Percy didn't plan to tell him that demigods fought dragons because they were considered as monsters, and that some times, the demigods of Camp Half-Blood had some very tricky issues with them.

Leo grinned. "Hiccup told me Night Fury saliva has very special healing properties. You feelin' godly?"

In his head, Percy thought, _I'm feeling half-godly, because I am half-god..._ but then Percy began to sweat heavily. He felt the Earth sucking him in, Gaia messing with him. "Aaah... shut up," he muttered.

"What?" asked Astrid, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Ah... nothing. Thought I felt something in the ground," Percy lied. All the demigods stopped talking and looked at Percy with looks of uncertainty, but Percy knew he was talking about Gaia. Astrid didn't look like she believed. "You're lying," she noted.

"I'm not. Honestly, I'm not."

"I can sniff out liars, you know," said Astrid. "I always have practice with Snotlout, so I know you are lying."

"What? No!" said Percy. Fortunately, Hiccup came to his defence by pushing her gently away. Percy mouthed a thank you, but he knew what Astrid mouthed, _See me before nightfall. Alone._

* * *

Percy looked around. That girl Astrid was nowhere to be seen. Then...

"I'm here... what was your name again?" Astrid sounded suspicious, as if Percy would just strike her at any moment.

"Percy Jackson."

"Percy Jackson." Astrid repeated that name like an incantation. Then she held her battleaxe closer to Percy. "You don't sound like a Viking. Who are you?"

"We come in peace, Astrid. That's your name, right?" Percy got out his sword, and kept it close to him. Astrid shook her head. "I don't like that sword."

"It's bronze," said Percy. "It's called Riptide."

"I don't like the fact that it glows. No-one appears on our island with glowing swords. And... your friend Leo made weapons incredibly quick. One exactly like Gobber's. How?"

"He has a special talent... I don't exactly know it's full details?"

Astrid backed away. "Fine. I don't trust you, though. Hiccup does, so I'll keep my nose clean and I'll stay out of your way. I don't trust you."

"Received and entirely understood," nodded Percy.

Then, Hiccup arrived on the scene, on Toothless's back.

"What is it?" asked Percy and Astrid in unison.

"Hazel and Frank are in trouble!"


	5. I Don't Trust Percy Jackson!

**17 reviews, 18 favourites and 15 followers? You guys are awesome! This has become officially my most popular story since Welcome to the Future! Thank you!**

 **Zoha Ven: You're right! But then Astrid would get charged of murder, then the demigods get angry (Annabeth will be furious) and they fight, and Poseidon will send a flood (fatherly overprotection), Camp Half-Blood get involved, and it'll turn into a battle worse than... you know what? Let's not dwell on the negative effects, shall we?**

 **Oh, and you might find this term in the chapter: Jotunheim: the Land of giants, in Norse mythology.**

 **On with the story! But before that: disclaimers apply...**

 _ **FRANK**_

"Uh, Hazel? Can I ask you something?"

Frank readied another arrow. The Earthborn was advancing. The arrow Frank shot bounced off the beast. It kept advancing, waving its six ugly arms in the air, as if he was dancing. Frank should be lucky that they were fighting only one.

"Yes Frank?" Hazel clenched the grip of her golden spatha even tighter. "You better make it quick, though!"

"Remind me to never go in strange Viking woods where Earthborn are waiting!"

"Back at you!" Hazel stabbed at one of the Earthborn's arms and it fell to the ground, finally disappearing. "Another sign Gaia knows we're here!"

Then Frank heard a familiar roar. He saw a black shape above him, firing a plasma blast at the Earthborn. It didn't seem affected, and it raised the remaining arms at the black shape. _Dragon..._ Thank the gods, it was Toothless! On his back was Hiccup and Percy, Annabeth with Hiccup's girlfriend - what was her name? Oh yeah - Astrid - and the rest of the demigods on Cloudjumper. Astrid shot a dirty look at Percy. "That thing's hideous! What is it!"

Percy jumped to the ground, Riptide in hand. "That's a monster called the Earthborn. They're evil. We have to kill it."

Hiccup landed and swiped at the Earthborn with his awesome flaming sword , but it didn't even make a single scratch. The Earthborn looked as if it wasn't affected by Hiccup's sword at all. Frank swiped, and left a scratch the size of Frank's arm then stepped back.

"How come your weapons work and ours don't?" yelled Astrid over the Earthborn's roar, as she threw her battleaxe at the creature and all it did was shake its head.

"Because our weapons are made of a different metal than yours!" Jason shouted back, slicing away one of the Earthborn's arms. "Only our ones work on monsters like this! You guys are lucky that this is only one of the Earthborn!"

"There's more?" said Astrid. Frank heard her muttering "Their fault" and "Endangering the island" and "Hiccup why did you trust these strange weirdos?" Frank decided to think about it later.

"So how do we help?" asked Hiccup, ordering Toothless to fire another plasma blast.

"Distract it," Frank replied, "We'll finish it off!"

"Go away, Earthborn," soothed Piper, using all her charmspeak. "Go away from us." But her charmspeak didn't have much effect; the Earthborn felt woozy for a few seconds then looked determined to kill again.

"Piper, d'you think this is the time to pretty talk this thing?" shouted Leo. "We gotta kick its butt!"

"Can we tame it?" asked Hiccup hopefully.

Leo shook his head, taking a Celestial bronze mallet out of his magical tool belt and throwing it at the Earthborn. "Nah, it's un-tameable!"

"Okay, Toothless," said Hiccup. "Hit him with all you got!"

"AH!" The Earthborn took Hazel by the neck, and looked ready to throttle her. Frank boiled up with complete anger. He stabbed and sliced the Earthborn with Hazel's spatha as violent as he could, yelling, "DON'T HURT HAZEL!" and the Earthborn dropped her, with so much force she hit the ground unconscious. Frank ran up to her and noticed a gash on her forehead.

"I'll take care of her!" said Valka. "I'm going straight to Gothi's! You just find a way how to get rid of that thing!" Hiccup's mother hopped on her Stormcutter, and they flew back to the village.

Frank looked back at the Earthborn, looking weak already after plenty of attacks. It had one arm left and all his friends looked dirty and battered, some bloody. Frank, holding Hazel's cavalry sword in his hand, ran towards the Earthborn's chest, then leapt. It stabbed the Earthborn straight in the heart, and it disappeared. Panting, Jason congratulated him in a mock posh voice and said, "Well done, Praetor Zhang. Incredible sword skill. You saved our lives."

"Woo-hoo Frank!" cried Leo, jumping in the air with air-punches. "That is officially amazing!"

Astrid looked uncertain. "It's gone?"

"Yeah, Frank finished it off neatly," Percy smirked, patting Frank on the back. He felt proud for himself, but then frowned. Hazel was hurt! "Uh, I wanna get back to Hazel as soon as I can."

"Sure, we all need to clean up," grinned Hiccup, but Percy stopped him as he climbed onto Toothless.

"Guys, can we walk now? I don't _care_ if it's a long way. I don't want to fly. Again."

Hiccup laughed, and the demigods, including Frank, joined in. Astrid didn't laugh. She turned to her boyfriend. "Hiccup, that thing-" then she turned to Frank. "What was that?"

"An Earthborn," Frank said, "it is a horrible monster. It's gone now." But a tiny voice said in his head, _Not for long, though? The Doors of Death are still open, and he's probably going to make his way to Greece._

 _Shut up, Mr Sunshine,_ the other bits of Frank thought back.

"Come on, let's walk back."

* * *

 _ **ASTRID**_

Astrid didn't like these newcomers. She trusted them for a while, but then soon began to question them.

That strange boy, Leo, couldn't have made two weapons in such a short time. Their village blacksmith, Gobber, had said it was almost impossible to do such a thing, and he was much older and more experienced than Leo. And that boy, Percy Jackson, or whatever he was called, had a glowing bronze sword. She never thought it was possible for a glowing blade like Percy's to exist.

Whenever anyone asked a question liked that, those strange folk would either blush, turn away, say "I cant tell you" or change the subject, or sometimes do them all. Percy had said they were on a sea voyage. Where to? They seemed so young; maybe the ages ranged from thirteen to seventeen? They wore strange clothing - one half of the group of seven wore orange, the other half wore purple. Even _Hiccup_ seemed so secretive. This was shown when she walked up to Hiccup at dinner. Her boyfriend was sitting with the strangers, laughing at a joke, but he stopped when Astrid approached him, and told him she needed to have a private chat with him.

"What is it, Astrid?" Astrid felt the young Chief trembling. She said, "Those people. Why are you trusting them?"

Hiccup looked at Astrid uncertainly. _He's hiding something,_ she thought, but yet she continued, "That boy, Leo-"

"Gods, Astrid, you still going on about that? Leo Valdez, heck, he has a talent. He-"

"Are you standing up for them?" she asked. She was getting angry now. "How about Percy Jackson? He has a glowing bronze sword. Swords don't glow."

"His sword... he says it's an ancient model."

"But swords don't glow! It's not natural, and I've never seen anything like it, Hiccup! And they're on some 'sea voyage'!" She made air quotes with her hands. "They're young! I think that girl Hazel, she's thirteen, she said so herself, and that other girl, Annabeth, she said that she and Percy are almost seventeen!"

"Oh, the good ol' times when we were seventeen!" grinned Hiccup. "That was only a while before we got involved with the Dragon Eye, and Viggo and Ryker and the Dragon Hunters, and the good ol' Defenders of the Wing... Good memories. Good times. Cool dragons. Bad enemies."

Astrid supressed a smile, but quickly extinguished it as she said, "Anyway, Hiccup, they might've drawn that monster giant thing to Berk. They've put us in danger. They could be from Jotunheim, or spies. I don't know if they're trustworthy."

Hiccup glared. "Of course they are. You just don't know them properly."

"Hiccup-"

Her boyfriend cut her off. "You just don't understand. I'm sorry, Astrid, but... you _can_ trust them. It isn't their fault they had to fight the giant monster thing."

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" demanded Astrid.

Hiccup stared at the ground, and Astrid knew that he knew things that she didn't. Hiccup was never so secretive. He said, "Sorry, Astrid," then walked away. Astrid couldn't believe him. That 'Earthborn' definitely put Berk in danger. Surely they were enemies! Maybe one of Drago Bludvist's armies! Was Hiccup actually _believing_ that they were good and it wasn't their fault? The Vikings didn't look like they believed that Percy Jackson and his friends were enemies... but maybe they didn't know. As every day passed, Astrid's trust of the people dwindled. She didn't know how to convince Hiccup that something was definitely strange with those new people.

As she went to sleep, she dreamed. She dreamed she was standing on a hilly field, alone. Grasping her battleaxe, Astrid called out for Hiccup, but no-one was there. It was an endless plain of green. There was no Stormfly there to be with her either. She felt the earth rumble beneath her.

 _So... the young warrior. Lots of promise. She'll do._

Astrid raised her axe higher. "Who are you? Where are you?" she called.

 _My name is of no importance, Astrid Hofferson._ This voice sounded feminine, and Astrid sounded as if the speaker was in some kind of trance as she spoke. She sounded as if she came from the earth. _But I know what you want._

"Who are you?" Astrid repeated. She sensed danger, like the not-so-good old days where Berk killed dragons five years ago.

 _Percy Jackson and his friends are enemies, Astrid,_ said the Voice From The Earth. _They seek to place your home in danger. They summoned the Earthborn to place you and your comrades in jeopardy. They work not just for Drago Bludvist, but also a more complex enemy, one that seeks to destroy the world. Percy Jackson is a spy, like the rest of his friends._

 _I knew it!_ thought Astrid. _Hiccup was wrong!_

 _I can help you get rid of him,_ said the Voice From The Earth. _Team up with me. I will help you fight Percy Jackson, prove your friend Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third wrong. Will you team up with me, Astrid Hofferson?_

Astrid hesitated. One part of her body yelled, _Yes, Astrid! Percy Jackson and those friends of his are bad! BAD, I tell you! She'll help make your life better! She'll send them away!_ The other part pleaded with her: _No, Astrid! Be good! How does that weird Voice know your name? And Hiccup's too? How does she know about the Earthborn? You're smarter than this Astrid! Percy Jackson might have some reason why he's not telling you everything! So does Hiccup! Let's do this the_ diplomatic _way!_

Clenching the hilt of her battleaxe, Astrid gave in. Percy Jackson brought trouble.

"Yes," said Astrid finally. "I'll help you."

* * *

Astrid woke, guessing it was midnight. That dream was just a dream... however, it felt so... _real._ She felt weird, though; her head was hot. Maybe she had a fever - she'd better get Gothi for this. She had plenty of remedies for fever. The Voice From The Earth still pounded in her head like a man knocking in her mind like a door. _Team up with me. I will help you fight Percy Jackson, prove your friend Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third wrong..._ she glanced at her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly. She was peacefully snoozing.

Suddenly, the Earth rumbled softly. Astrid had the distinct feeling that she was the only one who could feel the earthquake. She heard the voice, _You made a good choice, Astrid Hofferson. You will not regret this._

"What will you do?" Astrid whispered. She reached for her battleaxe.

 _I will do a few adjustments,_ the Voice replied. _Do not worry, Astrid Hofferson. One of my servants will guide you._

Astrid felt someone breathe on her, and she gained unconsciousness.

 **Okay, I guess it's a little shorter than the other chapters, but PLEASE forgive me!**

 **Sorry, I guess I kinda left the chapter with a cliffhanger. P-PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

 **I'll make sure the story gets more longer and exciting.**

 **You might've guessed already who Astrid had an encounter with.**

 **What will happen next?**

 **Tune in for next time!**

 **:D**


	6. A Big Problem

***Bows down low* Sorry, guys, for taking plenty of time to update! I've been focusing on another stories, so...**

 **Gosh, nothing's changed much... 24 favourites and 20 followers? Thanks to all you peeps... I guess you've all been waiting for Chapter 6. I'm really sorry it took a long time! ;P**

 **Zoha Ven: Heh heh, yeah, I have plans for young Hofferson... *rubs hands evilly* Don't worry, Astrid is fine... *evil laugh* What, did I say something?**

 **Allan (guest): Thanks. Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Lord Ancalagon (guest): Thanks. Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Httydastrid4life: AAAAHHHH! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! PUT THAT AXE AWAY! AAAHHH! Also, thanks for your support on Welcome to the Future - that story's on hiatus for a bit, but hopefully I'll go back to it in two months' time. I'm sorry - just busy with another story!**

 **And did you know - HICCUP HAS GREEN EYES. HARRY POTTER HAS GREEN EYES. PERCY JACKSON HAS GREEN EYES. THEY'RE ALL HEROES.**

 ** _HICCUP_**

Hiccup had a strange dream one night.

He was walking in a strange place, that had peculiar and weird objects, with the head of something that had a sign that said _HYDRA HEAD NO.1, WOODSTOCK, NY, 1969._ Hiccup winced at things that seemed like pickled heads in jars from various creatures (which Hiccup hoped the last one he had seen was a dragon), and marvelled at the strange hero trophies and dented shields and weapons. He noticed a pair of fuzzy cubes on a bronze plaque (Hiccup had seen bronze plaques on Trader Johann's ships before, but only once), that read: _STOLEN FROM CHRYSAOR'S HONDA CIVIC, BY GUS, SON OF HERMES, 1988._

 _Son of Hermes. And what the Helheim is a Honda Civic?_ Knowing from Percy that Hermes was the Greek god of messengers (and heaps of other stuff), Hiccup instantly thought _DEMIGOD!_ as he walked forward. _Maybe I'm in one of those demigod camps Percy and the others were talking about._

But the most disgusting, weirdest and strangest thing Hiccup saw was by the window, sitting on a stool. It was a human female body shrivelled to a husk. She wore a small dress, plenty of bead necklaces, and a headband over her long, black hair (or what was left of the long, black hair). The skin was thin and leathery over the woman's skull, and her eyes were glassy white slits. Hiccup breathed heavily. _She must have been dead for a freakishly long time..._ goosebumps prickled on Hiccup's cold, clammy skin, as he walked forward.

Then suddenly, as Hiccup stifled a gasp, the dead corpse lady sat up, opened her mouth and green mist poured slowly down from it. Hiccup was an expert on weird and sometimes scary, but this? This was new. The mist poured slowly, and hissed like a snake, around the floor, covering Hiccup's lower legs and surrounded him. He was about to bring out his flaming sword, but then he stopped. Even though this was scary, he somehow knew there was nothing dangerous about this lady... all he needed to do was to keep calm and make sure not to turn insane.

Inside Hiccup's mind, he heard these words: _I am the Spirit of Delphi, Speaker of the Prophecies of the Phoebus Apollo, Slayer of the Mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask._

Before Hiccup opened his mouth, while at the same time noticing the lady wasn't moving her mouth, the voice continued: _I know. You need not to ask, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. But first, know the past._

"Who are you - I mean, how do you know my name?" Hiccup managed to ask, shuddering and quivering slightly.

Then the voice said in his head:

 _"A half-blood of the eldest gods,_

 _Shall reach sixteen against all odds._

 _And see the world in endless sleep,_

 _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap._

 _A single choice shall end his days,_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze."_

Then the voice said, _Now know the present for the future:_

 _"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_

 _To storm or fire, the world must fall._

 _An oath to keep with a final breath,_

 _And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_

* * *

 ** _HAZEL_**

Hazel woke up, rubbing her eyes, then she noticed it was morning. She realised she was in bed. Remembering the Earthborn slamming her down to the floor, then making the world turn black, the last sound she had heard was Frank yelling and orders from the demigods and Vikings, she turned and saw Frank, who, as soon as he saw Hazel was awake, hugged her as tight as he could.

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods! Thank Olympus, you're alive!" exclaimed Frank.

"Frank!" laughed Hazel. "You think I'd be dead?"

"Yeah, about that, sorry." Frank grinned sheepishly. "You were out cold for three days. Gothi - the healer - she gave you rest and gave you the best treatment she could do. She's out for a bit, but she'll be back." Then he frowned. "You should thank Hiccup's mother, Valka, too. She brought you here as soon as she saw you injured. She's a pretty cool mother. Anyway... Gods, I was so scared. You had a concussion at the back of your head - don't worry, it can't be seen - and I couldn't bring you... you know," Frank lowered his whisper. "Ambrosia and nectar. How do you feel?"

Hazel felt her head. It still throbbed. The memory of being slammed to the ground hurt and pounded her skull and her brain. She said, "I have a huge headache. This is worse than being seasick. Ow..."

"Don't worry. Finish it quickly though, Gothi will be back any minute." Frank took out a miniscule ambrosia square and Hazel nibbled on it. It tasted of Camp Jupiter food, in New Rome, where she imagined holding hands with Frank beneath the statue of Bacchus. Then she remembered all demigods on the Argo II were public enemies Number 1 through 7, so it didn't taste as good as before. But as soon as she began nibbling it, she instantly felt better. All the pain she had had disappeared, and she felt calmer and better. "I'm better." Then she ate the rest of the square.

"What are the others up to?" asked Hazel.

"The others? They're just being bored out of their mind, or playing some stupid game or telling jokes and stories. Hiccup's had to do some chiefly duty, so he went off with Toothless."

Then someone hobbled into the room. She was a child - no, small, elderly woman, the size of a dwarf, only a little bigger maybe? She had white plaits and a large staff. She smiled kindly at Hazel and passed her a wooden bowl. Hazel glanced at it and she saw soup. Frank did an 'eat up' gesture behind Gothi's back, so Hazel had a sip. It was super delicious. It tasted like chicken, and it was warm and it touched Hazel's heart. She thought this was even better than ambrosia. "Thank you," she said. Gothi nodded and stirred something in a cauldron or a really big pot, marking strange drawings and runes down on the ground.

She watched little green dragons Hazel thought were kind of cute - Terrible Terrors, Hiccup called them - scurry along the floor, each with a piece of fish in their mouths. It made Hazel regret fighting dragons before, back before Praetor Jason disappeared, Roman demigods didn't know about Greek demigods, and it was all nice and peaceful. She thought of how different the dragons on Berk were different to the dragons demigods fought. On Berk, dragons were best friends. They could ride dragons, train dragons, live with them peacefully. Little thoughts in her head asked her how they could live happily without any of the dragons going wild or threatening to eat them up or killing them.

Frank then cleared his throat, interrupting Hazel's thoughts about dragons, and said, "Anyways, I have to tell you something. It's about the attack with the Earthborn."

"Holy Pluto," she groaned softly. She _had_ to be reminded of the Earthborn after being healed by ambrosia and chicken soup. Seriously? "You had to bring it up now."

"Sorry," apologised Frank, then he lowered his voice again, glancing at Gothi, who seemed to be not paying much attention at all, "But it's not about the Earthborn itself. It's what happened during the attack. You know Hiccup's girlfriend, Astrid? I think she's suspicious of us and you know, our-" he mouthed the words _demigod powers._ Frank continued to explain how Astrid had muttered 'endangering the island', 'Hiccup you never should have trusted those strange weirdos' and similar, etc, etc. That made Hazel uncomfortable. Camp Jupiter had always told her mortals should never know about demigods, except under exceptional circumstances. Hiccup was a mortal, and he knew already. Another would be disastrous. What if Astrid told the whole village?

"We better be careful," shuddered Frank. "She's on our tail. I first suspected when she heard Percy talking about Gaia. She didn't hear what he actually said, but I'm very sure she wants to know the truth. Over the days, she's been trying to have private talks with Hiccup, and she keeps shooting us dirty looks. Hiccup - well, he's kind of suspicious - but I don't think he's completely sure of what's been happening."

"So... what do we do?" asked Hazel nervously.

"Well, we'll have to lay low for a while," said Frank thoughtfully. "So, you better?"

"I'm fine!" declared Hazel, loud enough for Gothi to hear. She smiled warmly, then hobbled over to Hazel, checking for the concussion, Hazel supposed. She gasped softly, then began to scrawl onto the ground with her staff.

Frank smirked. "Don't worry, Hiccup taught me some Norse runes while you were out cold. So..." Frank read the drawings and the runes. Hazel thought he looked like a cute panda bear as he thought. "Gothi says you can find a cat wearing a Viking helmet... OW!" yelped Frank as Gothi hit him upside the head. "Okay! Okay! Maybe it didn't come out right..." Gothi huffed silently as she pointed to the ground with her staff. "She says you can leave now, but if you feel unwell, you go to a moose wearing boots - I mean, go back to Gothi."

Hazel smiled. "Thanks." She sipped the last of the soup, and placed the bowl down onto the bed, and stood up. She felt like a baby, standing up to learn how to walk for the first time. Her legs felt a little numb as she began to walk, but as she kept on moving, she could feel her legs again. "Thanks again, Gothi," grinned Frank as they waved goodbye and left Gothi's hut.

As soon as they reached the village square, Hazel noticed Hiccup. He seemed to be ordering Vikings around (A little thought of Hazel's said this was a little _absurdus -_ a scrawny man ordering big, beefy men twice his size. She saw him leading children away from the hustle and bustle of the crowd, and then saw him tame a Deadly Nadder who was running wild and stealing the laundry. _Must be tough, being Chief,_ thought Hazel.

Hiccup noticed the two demigods after he gently shoved the Nadder away, and Toothless roaring at the Nadder, probably telling him to behave and go. He waved, and said, "Oh, hey, Hazel! You're awake! How're you?"

"Yeah," replied Hazel. "I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Well, I have to go - busy today. If you're looking for the others, they're somewhere close here." Hiccup grinned then turned his attention to the twins, who Hazel remembered were Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who were head-butting each other and blocking other Vikings' way.

Hazel looked at Frank. "Nothing's changed much since I was out cold."

Frank shrugged. "No Viking except for Hiccup, Valka and Astrid know that the Earthborn attacked. To be honest, we think it's better that way."

"Wait." Hazel stopped. "Valka and Astrid know about-"

"They don't," reassured Frank, "and we'd have known if Hiccup told them or any other Viking. I think we can trust the guy now."

Hazel sighed. She thought about her brother Nico. He, along with Reyna and the satyr Coach Hedge, was transporting the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood. While they were having fun and being safe on Berk, Nico would be risking his life, fighting monsters maybe. If Nico knew what she was doing, she wouldn't be surprised if Nico would be angry.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a female voice saying, "Excuse me. You're blocking the way."

Frank and Hazel turned, and saw an angry Astrid, followed by her Nadder Stormfly. "Well, what are doing, just standing there? Move. Go on."

"You could do with a little 'please', Astrid," replied Frank.

"We're a bit busy, why won't you go with your other... strange friends?" asked Astrid.

Hazel opened her mouth to reply, but Frank held up his hand to stop her. "Our friends aren't strange, Astrid. We told you already - we come in peace. Besides, give Hazel a break. She just woke up. Capish - I mean, do you understand?"

Astrid said, "Just move. I have to tell Hiccup something." She gestured to the young Chief, chasing after some Terrible Terrors stealing some apples.

Hazel sighed, and she and Frank moved to let her pass.

As Astrid passed them with a scowl, Hazel noticed with horror that Astrid had glints of gold in her eyes. She looked at Frank, who nodded and mouthed, _I know, Hazel, I know,_ then they both ran off, to look for the rest of the demigods.

* * *

 ** _JASON_**

Jason waited patiently - well, his patience was wavering - as he watched his friends do... stuff.

They were in Hiccup's house. Frank had gone off ages ago to Hazel's sickbed, with ambrosia and nectar. Leo was playing around with a new invention - the Leo Valdez Super Cool Mini Catapult - which had been made out of sticks, and could somehow successfully throw rocks - while at the same time, talk about new upgrades for the Argo II. Annabeth was balancing her drakon bone sword thoughtfully. Percy was napping on the table, talking inaudibly. Piper - well, Piper was holding his hand. In her other hand, she held Katoptris. It showed no visions, but Jason worried. Camp Jupiter could be storming on Camp Half-Blood anytime now...

Piper squeezed his hand. "Don't worry, Jason. I know what you're doing - you're worrying. Don't worry. It'll be fine. We'll stop Gaia. Everyone will be alright, both Greek and Roman and also even Viking." Piper smiled, but Jason suspected part of her lacked conviction in her words.

Valka, who had come down, looked at them. "Aren't you all hungry?" she asked. "If you didn't know, Percy's asleep. Don't you want to eat?"

"No thanks, we're not hungry," replied Leo, as his stomach growled loudly like a dragon's growl. "Forget it, I'm hungry. I haven't eaten breakfast." He put down the Leo Valdez Super Cool Mini Catapult and asked, "Can I have some chicken?"

"We're all here waiting for Frank and Hazel," explained Annabeth.

Valka nodded as she reached for wooden plates and cups. She laid down a plate with chicken and a cup full of water for each of them, and another three plates for Hazel, Frank and Percy. Gently, with the help of Valka, Annabeth moved Percy to the closest bed, still muttering inaudibly ("Don't mind him," Jason heard Annabeth reassuring Valka. "He does it all the time."). Everyone dug in, but then Jason noticed his girlfriend just staring at her plate. "Aren't you hungry, Piper, dear?" asked Valka, throwing some fish into the Stormcutter - Cloudjumper's - mouth. Gods, he'd stayed with the Berkians for a while and he still didn't know the dragons' names? _Stupid Jason,_ he chastised himself.

Piper looked up, and said, "I'm really hungry. But the thing is... I don't eat meat... so... I'm vegetarian... Well, do you have vegetables? You know, peas? Lentils? Pumpkin?"

"I'll go get them, I'll be back soon," nodded Valka, who left the house.

Leo smirked. "Pity, I don't have Leo's Taco Cart with me. Would be really good for Beauty Queen here."

"Shut up, Leo," snapped Piper.

Jason finished his food and tapped against the table. Last night, he'd had a horrible dream - Gaia. She'd said to him, _Even if you take shelter with the puny Vikings, you are no match for me... I will rise... How is that, Jason Grace? It's not just you Romans and Greeks and the gods that will fall - it'll also be the whole mortal civilisation, including these Vikings. The Blood of Olympus is coming soon, Jason... You and your Romans may have defeated my son Krios, and Percy Jackson and his Greeks may have defeated my son Kronos, you will still be no match for me. Don't worry, Jason Grace, I'll wake up soon and I'll get a little friends to kill you... This useless quest, you do know that Hera - or Juno - is using you. She can continue to play her little game of chess with Romans and Greeks, but soon she'll find that the Romans and Greeks at both checkmated... You and all of your friends, demigod and mortal, will die, and I will make sure of that. And I have a new little servant to help me..._

 _No,_ Jason thought. _Piper's right. No-one on our team is going to die. We'll be fine. We'll defeat Gaia._

But one nagging voice at the back of his head muttered, _And if you don't?_

 _We will._ Jason's mind kept on ringing with one nagging question - who was this new little servant? Would they have to fight him or her in Athens?

Then suddenly, the door opened and it was Hazel and Frank. Hazel looked fine; Jason was sure she'd taken some ambrosia or nectar. Leo gave whoops, and Annabeth and everyone else grinned, including Jason. Frank smiled, and Hazel waved.

"How're you feeling, Hazel?" asked Jason. He remembered back at Camp Jupiter, Hazel had been a good friend, right up to the point where he had... disappeared. Or, to put it in a more accurate way - Hera (or Juno, she was annoying both Greek and Roman) had taken his memory of his life at Camp Jupiter, and plucked him onto the back of a school bus, leading to an adventure meeting a Greek demigod camp, and a quest to save Hera herself, while also trying to . Yup, a normal day in the

"I'm fine!" Hazel replied happily. "Gothi helped - she's the village healer - and Frank - you know, gave me some ambrosia." She noticed the plates and said, "Don't worry, I've eaten."

Frank grabbed a plate, and ate standing up. He frowned. "But... well, we found out something about Astrid. You know, why she's been a bit -" Frank twirled his finger into circles close to his head to make the cuckoo sign. He told the story, and Hazel chimed in.

By the time they finished, Percy yawned and sat up. "I heard everything that Frank and Hazel said. Wait... she's _possessed?"_ He stood and grabbed a plate and took a swig from his cup.

"By an eidolon," finished Hazel. "I saw the gold in her eyes. And... well, I don't know how an eidolon is here... and how it was able to possess Astrid..."

"What do we do?" asked Leo. "Beat the dickens out of the eidolon so it goes out of Astrid?" He made punching gestures and sounds.

Frank stared at Leo as if he was an idiot. "I don't know if we should tell Hiccup..."

"Well," spoke up Jason - he realised that he had just joined the conversation, "would Hiccup believe us?"

"He believed in us immediately when we said we were... you-know-whats!" protested Percy, pounding his fist on the table, which made the plates and cups jump; water poured from Leo's cup onto the table. "Besides, Astrid is _Hiccup's girlfriend!_ I wouldn't like it if Annabeth was possessed by an eidolon and I didn't know!"

Annabeth supressed a smile. "Thanks, Seaweed Brain." Then she dropped her smile. "So... what's your plan?"

"Remember when three of us were possessed? Piper here was able to charmspeak them out." Jason turned to his girlfriend. "You can do it again, can you?"

Piper nodded. "My charmspeak is a lot stronger than that time now."

"Thanks for reminding me that I took a stupid nosedive on the deck and _no-one -"_ Leo glared accusingly at Frank - "bothered to catch me or anything!"

"Well, I'm sorry!" yelped Frank, as Valka came in, holding a plate of vegetables, which were obviously for Piper. While Leo disguised his snickers as coughs and mouthed the words 'Beauty Queen needs her veggies' (and Piper replying by saying 'Shut up'), Valka placed carrots and beans and lentils and pumpkin on Piper's plate. "Here you go, Piper," Valka said. "If you need more, just ask."

"Thanks... Thanks, Valka," smiled Piper, as she dug in. "And um, where's Hiccup?"

"Chiefing," she replied. "He'll be back. Why?"

"We have to tell him something," said Percy.

"If you want I can bring a message for him."

"Well, no - the thing is -" began Leo.

Jason held up a hand to stop Leo. "What we mean is that we have something important to tell Hiccup. Something urgent - but it's also private, so... Sorry."

Valka nodded as Hiccup dashed through the door, panting, followed by Toothless.

"And here's the man himself!" teased Leo.

"Oh gods..." said Hiccup, grabbing a chair - in fact, Frank's chair - which he had offered - grabbed some fish and sighed. "I'm so tired..."

"Hiccup, we've got something to tell you in private. It's urgent," said Hazel.

"Urgent? Private?" Hiccup stood up, and said, "Okay..."

* * *

 _ **PERCY**_

Percy and Annabeth jumped up and led Hiccup out of the hut (It took a while, because Toothless wanted to follow). They closed the door, and they walked until they reached behind the house.

"So... what do you want?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"Well, it's about Astrid," replied Percy.

Hiccup frowned. "She's fine. What is it about her?"

"Well-" Annabeth began.

"HICCUP!" A feminine voice hollered. It was Astrid. Percy shivered; Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, her eyes were flashing gold. Oh no...

 **I hope I'll get to update sooner. Please review!**


	7. Possessing Spirits and Surprising Truths

**Zoha Ven:*bows down low* I'm so sorry! I have plans for this story, it's just that I have loving readers on my other stories, and I can't keep them waiting too! Thanks for your review. I better update soon... I like to spoil readers in this particular story with long chapters and cliffhangers... *gives out cookies* Thing is, I've been working on other stories and all that. And then school... *shudders* then just sleeping and watching anime. Don't worry, I'll update soon... hopefully.**

 **AnimeandDragonfan54: Gods, how many of my stories do you like? How many fandoms do you know? Seriously! But I'm not complaining or anything. Thanks for your review.**

 **And for the length of the story... Well, sadly I cannot make it _too_ long, or it'll be too late to stop Gaia. Maybe it's going to be about 15 chapters or a bit less or a bit more.**

* * *

 ** _HICCUP_**

Everyone knew that Astrid Hofferson was _never_ evil. Well, she could be, well, ' _evil',_ but not Dagur evil. Or Alvin evil. Or Dragon Hunter evil, and definitely not Drago evil. But she was acting very evil right now.

Hiccup knew her eyes were cerulean blue. He'd joke about that at times, until right up to the part where his girlfriend slugged him on the shoulder. But this time her eyes were flashing gold, like treasure, or those weird round metal things Trader Johann sometimes brought and called them 'coins.'

Hiccup knew that there was something definitely wrong. Percy took out his ballpoint pen, and took off the... what did he call it? Oh yeah - a pen cap - and it morphed into a deadly glowing bronze sword. Astrid hissed in a way that wasn't like Astrid at all.

 _"Demigod,"_ she hissed, as Annabeth brought out her sword. _"One puny Celestial bronze sword cannot beat me. Neither can that sword made of drakon bone."_

Hiccup stifled a gasp. How did Astrid about Percy and Annabeth being demigods? He hadn't told anyone! He'd swore on the River Styx! But Astrid didn't sound like Astrid. It felt like someone - or something - was controlling her underneath. He looked desperately at Percy, while at the same time activated his flaming sword and did the Night Fury call. "I didn't-"

"I know," Percy replied. "Your girlfriend - she's being controlled by an eidolon."

"Possessing spirit," explained Annabeth when she noticed Hiccup's confused face. "Servants of Gaia. They possessed Percy, Jason and Leo once."

"Don't remind me," said Percy, his face turning into a grimace, as if he was remembering something awful.

 _"Two little demigods - and a mortal,"_ mused Astrid/eidolon, holding her battleaxe. _"Your mortal iron cannot hurt me, mortal Viking. As for the demigods... why, Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase, it's been a while! A little bit of me regrets killing you... alas, two demigods alone and one mortal cannot defeat me."_

 _Perseus,_ recalled Hiccup. _That Earth Mother called Percy Perseus. So did the ei...eidolon._

"Then come at us!" yelled a voice from behind, which was most definitely Leo's. "You've got some mortal iron there, haven't you? Well then, eat Celestial bronze and Imperial gold!"

Toothless raced out at front, and growled, but was immediately confused after seeing Astrid. He looked at Hiccup, his eyes asking, _Who's the baddy-baddy here?_

"Astrid's evil, bud," breathed Hiccup. "Well, do a few warning shots, Toothless, but don't kill her!"

Toothless obeyed his rider, while everyone else surrounded Astrid, with weapons close by. Valka went by her son's side. "What is it, son? I heard..."

"Um, fight first, ask questions later?" yelled Frank, aiming an arrow at Astrid, but luckily not shooting her.

 _"Fools,"_ spat Astrid. _"You think I am the only one of my kind here on this mortal heap of rocks?"_

Hiccup gulped. "What in the Nine Worlds, there are _more?"_

"Last I remembered, there were only three!" yelped Hazel.

Moments later, Snotlout appeared, with a mace in one hand and a dagger in the other. The twins appeared, looking ready to kill. Then Silent Sven and a few other Vikings appeared. Like Astrid, oh gods... they all had gold flashing eyes, twinkling in the sunlight.

 _No-one messes with my people without being given a piece of my mind,_ thought Hiccup angrily. _Now, what would Dad do? Hey Dad, guess what? Nice up there in Valhalla? Well, I just found out there are demigods and Greek and Roman gods and oaths on rivers and evil possessive spirits that have brainwashed Astrid, Snotlout, the twins, and other people. What would you do? Oh that's right - you didn't have to deal with this Greek and Roman nonsense when you were alive, did you?_

"Piper can talk them out!" Jason yelled. "Piper, do your thing!"

"What thing?" asked Valka.

"Well, it's a long story..." said Frank wavering off. "But we will sort things out later, but for now we better make Piper do her thing. Don't listen to her - pinch your arms or something when she starts speaking!"

"Eidolons," Piper said firmly. "Listen to me."

 _"We would never-"_ snarled Sven in a very not-so-Sven way, then stopped. All the eidolons turned to her. Piper took a deep breath and, with Katoptris trembling in her hands, said, "Gaia sent you here, did she not? Why are there more of you?"

 _"Our mistress was most displeased,"_ hissed Tuffnut, _"you made us swear on the Styx not to harm any of your crew."_

 _"The mortals are not one of your crew,"_ growled Ruffnut, _"so we could use them. You did not make us swear on the Styx Gaia sent more of us from Tartarus to help. Their brains were easy to brainwash - especially when they had no idea of our existence."_

 _"Your Astrid was very untrusting of you,"_ whispered Astrid, _"so she gave in to Gaia."_

"Impossible!" yelled Jason. "Your _mistress_ Queen Dirt Face misled her!"

"What is Astrid talking about?" asked Valka, bewildered, gripping her staff tighter. "And why are some Vikings have gold eyes and why do they look... possessed?"

"Questions later!" yelled Leo, waving a celestial bronze hammer at the possessed Vikings.

"Leave the bodies," ordered Piper.

 _"No,"_ all the eidolons answered in unison.

"You will leave them," ordered Piper, like a mother who was losing her patience. Hiccup felt scared. Well, he'd thought that he was only scared of people who wanted to kill Toothless or any other dragons or people who wanted to bring down Berk, like Drago, for instance. "Leave them."

 _"Leave them,"_ said the eidolons, and Hiccup suspected a dreamy tone in their voices.

"Swear on the River Styx never to possess anyone here on Berk, or any dragon or creature that resides here."

 _"We swear on the River Styx."_

"Now go!"

Suddenly, Hiccup felt as if a darkness was disappearing, a curse lifting up from a kingdom. The cold shivers Hiccup had experienced were gone. Then all the Vikings slumped.

Hiccup caught Astrid, and Jason and Piper got the twins. Everyone else got the remaining Vikings, except for Snotlout, who fell to the ground without anyone bothering to catch him.

"Mom, bring them all to Gothi, and when you come back, I'll explain everything," ordered Hiccup. "Frank, Hazel, Leo..."

"On it," the three demigods nodded in unison. Valka nodded, but she looked confused and worried; Hiccup didn't blame his - this world of Greek and Roman gods and monsters... and to think about it, he was scared of the stories about the _Norse_ gods! He'd always been terrified of Ragnarok, the Day of Doom. Well, he'd never seen the Norse stories for real... Besides, if what the demigods had said were right, then if they were too late to stop her, Gaia, the Earth Mother, would fully awake, and it _would_ be the Day of Doom. Everyone would die.

Leo, Hazel, Frank and Valka took some Vikings and left for Gothi. Frank looked relieved he did not have to turn into a dragon.

"Well," said Percy. "That was... refreshing."

Hiccup panted. "I think you'll have to tell my mother..." He placed Astrid down gently.

"Well, your _mom_ deserves to know," replied Annabeth. "And Astrid... she was untrusting of us."

"Yippee, now there'll be _three_ mortals who'll know about us," said Jason.

"Well, I guess my mom does need to know," replied Hiccup. "I mean, when Percy and Annabeth have gone to bed, she keeps on asking me questions. If I'm keeping secrets from her. If I know stuff that she doesn't know. And Astrid... she was so untrusting of you. Maybe if you told her who you guys were, she'd lay off you guys."

"Agreed," said Percy.

Then there was silence. Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Jason hung their heads. Was that... guilt?

"Guys?" asked Hiccup, looking at the four. "What's wrong?"

Annabeth spoke up. "We're sorry."

"What?" spluttered Hiccup. "What the Helheim are you sorry for? It wasn't your fault that the eidolons possessed Astrid. Was it? What's wrong? Why are you sorry?"

"Well, the thing is..." Percy began.

"We're sorry for bringing all these things to Berk," finished Jason.

The words stabbed Hiccup like a dagger.

"What?" he asked slowly.

"Well, technically, it was _our_ fault that the monsters are here," said Piper. "Gaia must've sent the Earthborn to attack us. The eidolons must've been sent by Gaia as well. We're putting you in danger. And time is running out. We have to leave soon."

Toothless purred. Hiccup felt sad that his new friends were going to leave soon - part of him had hoped they were going to stay here on the Isle of Berk. He'd forgotten the Argo II. He didn't want them to go.

"Hey, Hiccup," grinned Percy, as if he'd read the young Chief's thoughts. "Don't worry. We'll see you again... I hope, as long as we're alive still. Soon, we'll teach you something called Iris-messaging."

"Iris-messaging?" asked Hiccup curiously.

"It's how demigods and gods use to contact others," explained Piper gently. "We'll give you a bag of drachmas - Greek coins - to help you contact us. Hopefully, it'll work for you. Probably."

Hiccup nodded, and slowly, he picked up Astrid. He was never a strong man in his tribe - but he managed. "I'll take her to bed," said Hiccup. "Go look for the others."

The demigods nodded, and Hiccup went towards the Chief's Hut. _Today was eventful,_ thought Hiccup.

* * *

 ** _LEO_**

Mucus Man - well, _Snotlout -_ was freaking heavy.

Like, seriously. Leo dragged him for part of the way, and he was only a few metres away from Hiccup's house and he was already sweating like crazy. Leo, luckily, was able to steal a cart and put Snotlout on it (he wrote a small message on a Post-it note from his magic tool belt - _IOU one wagon- from: ALL DA LADIES LUV LEO_ and stuck it on the back of the unaware owner of the cart). He got Frank, Hazel and Valka to put the Vikings on the wagon, and to help Leo push.

 _Jeez._ _Maybe scrawny ISN'T the new hot,_ thought Leo, who wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"This is easy," said Frank.

"Easy for you to say," grumbled Leo. "I'd rather spy on Hiccup and Astrid and sing 'Love is in the Air.'"

Hazel frowned. "What's that?"

"Never mind," said Leo, while Frank smiled.

Valka sighed, and watched the other Vikings go along. "I do know there's something Hiccup's keeping from me, and I have a feeling that it's about you."

The three demigods all looked interested in their shoes. Finally Hazel spoke up. "Well, we told Hiccup something. A secret. He swore not to tell unless we gave him permission."

"And that is...?" Hiccup's mother began to ask, but her voice began to waver off.

"We'll wait for when we get back," panted Leo, as he watched Frank push without effort.

Gods, why wouldn't his godly dad Hephaestus give him a growth spurt? Or rippled muscles? Or at least a six-pack. He grunted. Gothi, thank the Olympians, was close, but they still had to push.

* * *

 _ **PERCY**_

Percy realised he still had Riptide as a sword, so he picked up the pen cap from the ground, and placed it on the tip of the blade. Sure enough, the bronze sword morphed back into a pen. No point making a scabbard. They were going to confess about them being demigods to another two mortals.

Piper took a deep breath and said, "Gaia managed to possess mortals. Oh gods, I mean, I know she can do it anyway, but still, it's scary."

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah. Gaia's stopping at nothing to kill us. Or to get two of us for the blood of Olympus. So she can fully wake."

Hiccup came to them, and said, "Astrid's awake. Maybe it's best to... you know."

Percy, Piper, Jason and Annabeth nodded. They headed inside the house, Percy first inside. _Oh gods,_ he thought. _What is she going to do to us?_

He saw Astrid sitting on a bed - the bed Percy had been sleeping on. She had blonde hair like Annabeth, but unlike Annabeth, her hair was braided and she had a half fringe. She had blue eyes like Thalia Grace. She had a fur hoodie, metallic shoulder pads with mini spikes, and large thick bracers covered in fur. She had a red shirt and a skirt with skulls. The skulls and the red colour reminded Percy of Ares, the war god - and it certainly didn't bring back much happy memories. It brought a bad taste to his mouth, like he'd just sucked on something that tasted disgusting. Her axe was by her side.

Percy saw Hiccup walk up to Astrid and whisper something in her ear. Astrid glared at Percy, as if to think, _This is all your fault,_ and brought out her axe and swiped it, narrowly missing Percy's neck.

"Hey!" Annabeth cried indignantly.

"Hmph," said Astrid. "Hiccup, why did you bring them here? They're evil. They-"

"Astrid," Hiccup sighed, "I... haven't been really honest with you."

Astrid raised her eyebrows. "As if I didn't _know_ that, Hiccup. You've been hiding something. It's about them." She pointed at Percy and the other demigods. "They're dangerous. They brought that strange giant _thing-"_

"Earthborn," corrected Jason.

Astrid glared at him, but continued, "and the weird Voice from the Earth told me I could prove you wrong, and Percy Jackson and his friends wished to destroy the world."

A shiver went down Percy's spine. It was as if Gaia was here, smiling a creepy smile. "Astrid," he said slowly, "was that 'Voice from the Earth'... did it sound sleepy?"

Astrid nodded. "Yes, but why do _you_ want to know?"

Percy ignored the glances from his girlfriend, Piper and Jason. "What happened next?"

Astrid hesitated, but after an encouraging nod from Hiccup, she said, "Well, it was like this. I thought was a dream. The Voice asked me if I wanted to help her, to stop you. I said yes. Then I woke up, and then there was this small earthquake. I felt hot. The Voice said that I wouldn't regret my decision, and she would send one of her - I'm sure it was a her - her servants to help me. Then everything went fuzzy, and black. I don't remember anything else, except that I woke up."

"Astrid, that Voice was Gaia, the Earth Mother," said Jason.

"The Earth Mother?" asked Hiccup and Astrid in unison.

"Yeah," replied Annabeth. "She's evil-"

"No!" Astrid raised her axe at Annabeth's throat. Percy reached for Riptide in his pocket, and closed his hand around it. No... he wouldn't bring it out just yet. But if that Viking even lay a finger at Annabeth or any of his friends... well, Percy would be ready. _"You're the ones who are evil!_ You're working for Drago Bludvist! You're also working for a really powerful enemy! You're lying!"

Hiccup held her back. "No, Astrid! They don't work for anyone evil! They don't work for Drago! They work for _no-one!"_

Astrid looked at Annabeth with loathing. "Explain." She turned to Hiccup and said, "Do you really believe them, Hiccup?"

Hiccup nodded. "Astrid, it's all complicated. But I promise, I'll explain to you. I promise. We'll just wait for the others to come back."

Astrid looked downright murderous - like Grover had been when he realised that the 'Humane Animal Transport' they were on five years ago was not humane at all. She sat back down on the bed and said nothing.

Hiccup looked at Percy. "I'm sorry," he apologised.

Percy nodded. "It's fine. We'll tell her the truth. When the others get back."

Suddenly, the door opened. Valka came in, followed by Frank, Hazel and Leo.

 _"Hola, amigos!"_ Leo waved, a large smirk on his face. "Nice to be back! So, what-" Leo stopped to a halt when he noticed Astrid. "Um..."

Valka looked at her son. "You said you would explain."

Hiccup breathed deeply, and looked at Percy. "Can I...?"

Percy nodded, "I, Percy Jackson, give you permission to tell these two about the truth."

Thunder rumbled outside.

"I thought it was a clear day today," said Astrid.

"Woah," said Leo, "are you going-"

"They deserve the truth."

Leo nodded. "Right."

Hiccup looked at his mother and girlfriend, and said, "They're demigods."

Silence for a few moments and finally, Valka said, "Demigods?"

"Like... the children of Norse gods?" asked Astrid, bewildered.

Hiccup nodded, and Percy began to speak. "Yeah. Except that we're the kids of _Greek and Roman_ _gods._ A long time ago, there was the Greek civilisation, and then the Romans. They worshipped gods. They had different names, like Zeus for Jupiter, Aphrodite for Venus, but they were still the same beings."

Annabeth continued: "In the old stories, these gods fell in love with mortals - I mean, normal humans. They had children called demigods, or half-bloods. Some of the famous ones are Heracles, or Hercules in Roman form, and Theseus - the one who killed the Minotaur - a half man, half bull."

Valka nodded, though she looked amazed and puzzled at the same time. "These monsters are real? And you're really... children of gods?"

Jason nodded. "Yes. One of our parents were gods, and the other is a mortal."

"Anyways, according to the demigods," Hiccup said, "in modern times, well, the gods _still_ fall in love with mortals and have children."

"Yes, but their lives are very dangerous," said Annabeth. "They have to fight monsters that want to kill them. Some demigods don't even get to reach the age of fifteen."

"That's sad," said Valka.

Piper nodded. "That's why there are camps for demigods. There are two of them - Camp Half-Blood, for the Greek demigods, and Camp Jupiter, for the Roman demigods. They keep the monsters away with magical borders. Camp Half-Blood have necklaces and orange shirts -" Leo, Piper, Annabeth and Percy showed their necklaces - "and Camp Jupiter demigods have special tattoos and purple shirts." Percy held back from showing his tattoo, while Jason, Frank and Hazel pulled back their sleeves and showed them their tattoos - lines for their service in the legion, SPQR and a symbol of their godly parent.

"We go on quests to prove our bravery and other things," explained Frank.

"And defeating this... Gaia has something to do with their quest," finished Hiccup.

"But who _is_ Gaia?" asked Astrid and Valka in unison.

"Well, the Earth Mother, equivalent to that Norse Earth Mother Jörð that you have," said Annabeth. "She's evil. Yeah, I know it's hard to believe, but still. She wants to destroy the world with her sons the giants. We have to stop her."

"Wait," said Hiccup. "This reminds me of something. I had a dream."

Percy and the other demigods looked at him. "Well," said Percy. "We all have weird dreams-"

"This was definitely weird," agreed Hiccup. "I think I was in some room. There was this dead body, that looked like a corpse or a mummy. She spewed green smoke. She said these words: _A half-blood of the eldest gods, shall reach sixteen against all odds-"_

Percy looked at Hiccup with a jolt, like he'd waken up with a lightning bolt. He knew those words - the last Great Prophecy! Oh gods, how did Hiccup know about it? Annabeth looked at Hiccup the same way. Hiccup looked confused. "What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Hiccup," Percy said slowly. "Were the next lines: _And see the world in endless sleep, the hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap? A single choice shall end his days, Olympus to preserve or raze?"_

"Yes," Hiccup said worriedly. "How did you know-"

"Wait," interrupted Annabeth. "Did the Oracle-"

"What's an Oracle?" asked Astrid.

"You know, _Oracle._ That dead mummy thing is - I mean, _was_ the Oracle, until Rachel Dare took over."

"Who's she?" asked Valka.

"We'll tell you later," said Percy. He turned to Hiccup. "Did the Oracle say anything else?"

Hiccup nodded. "She said, 'Know the present for the future', then she said, _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, to storm or fire the world must fall-"_

 _"An oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death,"_ the demigods finished.

"How did you-" began Hiccup.

"Well, those two were prophecies."

"What are prophecies?" asked the Vikings in unison.

"Prophecies... well they're hard to explain, but you can't go on a quest without one," explained Annabeth. "There's a Great Prophecy - like a big prophecy that could change the course of the world. The 'half-blood of the eldest gods' one was the previous Great Prophecy."

"Thanks for reminding me about the war with Kronos," Percy muttered. He remembered the war very clearly - how Kronos had taken Luke Castellan's body, because Luke hated his father Hermes and wanted to tear Olympus down, but had ended up as a hero of Olympus. He remembered all those others who had died - Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Michael Yew, Ethan Nakamura, and others who had died during the invasion of Manhattan. It was painful. Not to mention Zoë Nightshade, Bianca di Angelo, Daedalus, Castor, Lee Fletcher, and countless others.

"You said that it was the previous Great Prophecy," noted Valka. "What's the current one?"

"Oh - that one is the 'seven half-bloods shall answer the call' one," replied Percy. "The one that we're having right now, while we're trying to defeat Gaia."

"What do the prophecies mean?" asked Astrid. "They sound confusing."

"Well, prophecies don't come clear until the events come to pass," explained Hazel. "So we're not sure what the lines mean exactly. But we do know the first line: _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._ Seven half-bloods, some Greek, some Roman, answer the call to defeat Gaia before she fully wakes."

They all nodded. "Wait, who are your parents?" asked Astrid and Valka and unison.

"The godly side?" asked Percy. "Well, my dad is god of the sea in his Greek form, Poseidon."

"Mine's also Greek; my mom's Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle," said Annabeth.

"My mom's Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty," said Piper.

"And my dad is Hephaestus - god of blacksmiths and fire - the most SUPERCOOL OLYMPIAN GOD EVER!" Leo yelled, punching his fist in the air.

"Oh, come on, get to the point, Leo, he's not," said Jason gently. "Frank, Hazel and I are the Roman demigods. My dad's Jupiter, king of the gods, god of lightning, thunder, the skies, etc, etc."

"My dad's Mars, the god of war," said Frank.

"And my dad's Pluto, god of the dead, the Underworld and riches," finished Hazel.

Hiccup opened his mouth, as if to ask something, but closed it.

Astrid gaped. "You're lying."

"No, none of us are lying!" said Percy. He remembered Hermes saying to Percy after the war against Kronos: _They'll believe anything but the truth._ But somehow, all the Vikings could see through the Mist. "I swear on the River Styx!"

Thunder boomed, sealing the deal.

"Why does thunder always boom when you swear on the Styx?" asked Hiccup.

"An oath on the River Styx is the most serious oath you can ever make," explained Annabeth. "Break it... and you can suffer a fate or punishment worse than death. So... you don't break an oath on the Styx. _Ever."_

The Vikings nodded.

"I'm shocked, but I believe it," said Valka.

"So do I," agreed Astrid. She turned to Hiccup. "The... demigods told you the truth already, didn't they? You swore on the Styx not to tell, didn't you?"

 _She's smart,_ thought Percy. _She'd be a perfect daughter of Athena._

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah."

"Now _you two_ have to swear on the Styx," said Frank. "Do you swear on the River Styx not to tell anyone about our true identities or our parents or anything demigod-related until we give you permission?"

"We swear," Valka and Astrid said in unison.

Thunder boomed, sealing the deal.

Suddenly, Percy heard a familiar voice in his mind, _Yo, boss! Need a handsome horse?_

 _Shut up, Blackjack,_ Percy thought back. _I'm not in the mood to answer you! Where are you? And don't call me boss!_

 _I'm on the roof, boss!_

 _Well, get off, because I don't think the Vikings will be happy._

 _Say please, boss..._

 _PLEASE!_ thought Percy angrily. _I'll call you when I need you!_

 _Fine, fine, boss,_ Blackjack answered, and Percy heard faint _clip-clops_ that disappeared. _See you later! I'm off to eat somethin'. Don't freak, the horny helmet people haven't seen me yet._

Percy sighed.

"What?" asked Hiccup.

"Oh - nothing," Percy replied quickly.

"So... what do we do now?" asked Piper.

"We go back to normal business, and pretend that the previous stuff never happened?" suggested Leo, building a tower that looked like the Empire State Building out of twigs.

"That, would be a good idea," said Hiccup and Percy in unison.

"Hey," said Hiccup. "The dragon races are tomorrow, do you want to come and see?"

* * *

 **No cliffie!**

 **But... there might be some exciting stuff happening probably next chapter, as well as the Dragon Races.**

 **Please review! See you for Chapter 8!**


	8. Dragon Racing and a Winged Horse Meeting

**httydastrid4life: Okay, okay, I won't be pushing my luck. Thanks for the review! (Though I wish I could find you, take your axe and throw it away into the sea.)**

 _ **ANNABETH**_

Annabeth thought that dragon racing would be like those kinds of races that were like car races - racing along a track - or flying, in the case of dragons - for a number of laps until the last lap, and the winner would be the one who crossed the finish line first. But alas, they did not cars on Berk, and it was a dragon race. Dragon races were not like car races in the least. Well, they had their similarities, but it was very different. _Maybe we could train dragons and ride them at Camp Half-Blood!_ a crazy thought in her mind said. But she shook her head. Dragons on Berk may be nice... the dragons demigods fought? Not so much.

The Vikings were packed together as a crowd - the whole Tribe was there, along with dragons, and of course, the demigods. Annabeth and her friends were standing in the spot that was closest to Hiccup - the Chief, Valka and their dragons got two special wooden thrones, and they were accompanied by a buff Viking and Gothi.

"Hey." Leo smirked like an idiot. "Let me tell you a joke. What is a Roman emperor's favourite game?"

"What?" asked the demigods in unison.

" _Caesars,_ paper, rock!" laughed Leo.

"Oh yeah..." No-one felt like laughing, though ("Oh, come on, guys! It took me forever to cook _that_ one up!" complained Leo). It was intense. Annabeth had never been at a race in the flesh before, but she thought that this was what it was what it was like when car racers were about to hop into their cars and start their laps.

"So," said Hiccup, coming from behind them, and thankfully breaking the ice, "I have to go in a few minutes, because the races will be starting soon. But I'll explain the rules. Okay, like, there are racers. In this case it's my friends: Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff, and Eret." Unfortunately, Snotlout had woken up, along with the other Vikings who had been possessed, and had looked dreamily at Annabeth, who was helping Gothi, the Healer. _No way_ was that Viking moving onto Annabeth. She had Percy. Sure, he was a Seaweed Brain, and was dumb at times, but she definitely preferred the son of Poseidon over Snotlout.

"Rough and Tough?" asked Frank.

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Yeah." Hiccup frowned. "Good friends, but they're a bunch of muttonheads. They drove me crazy with their yak tipping. Just yesterday they were trying to dive-bomb into a Fireworm hole. Anyways, we have these kinds of laps around Berk."

Frank smiled. "Like car racing."

"What's that?" asked Hiccup.

"Nothing. Never mind. Please, do go on."

"Okay." Hiccup still looked confused, and so did Annabeth: Vikings are meant to be DEAD AND EXTINCT. Why on earth were they alive now? They can't be alive - they died out. She shook those thoughts away when Percy began to clasp her hand and smile. "Anyways," Hiccup continued, "we throw sheep into the air. White sheep, with special targets on them, are one point. The racers have to put them in their designated nets. Then, in the final lap, someone blows a horn, and then another guy - and he's mainly Gobber - launches the special Black Sheep. It's worth ten points, and the rider who gets the Black Sheep in their net almost _always_ wins. It's great fun."

"Except for the sheep," Annabeth heard the son of Hephaestus mutter jokingly. "Animal abuse."

Piper clapped a hand to her mouth. "But... the sheep! They'll get hurt!"

"Well..." Hiccup had no answer to that.

"Beauty Queen is the new Snow White, isn't she?" grinned Leo. "All you need is talking animals doing your laundry, and Seven Dwarfs dancing around like idiots in circles."

"And you, Repair Boy, shut up," snapped Piper. "An order from the Beauty Queen."

"Your request is ignored," smirked Leo even more.

A horn blew, and Hiccup quickly said, "Later," then sped up to the Chief's area. He spread his arms and shouted, "Welcome, everyone to today's dragon races! Okay, the racers will be the usual ones-"

"Why don't we have new racers?" yelled a boy's voice from the crowd. "I'm ready to fly!"

"Um, we're thinking about it, Gustav," replied Hiccup. "Anyways, usual racers, everyone to the starting line."

Annabeth noticed all the riders: she saw Astrid, ready to race on the back of her trusty Nadder, Stormfly; that annoying guy, Snotlout (if he tried to kiss Annabeth again, she'd punch him and judo-flip him several times - worse than Percy ever suffered), on a long, big, red dragon with horns; the twins that had been possessed - Ruffnut and Tuffnut - on a double-headed green dragon, but they were fighting - not just the twins, but the two heads were fighting one another, preparing to spark and ignite (and Annabeth had been told that the dragons, Zipplebacks, produced gas which was ignited - she did not want that to happen in the race); the fat boy - who was called Fishlegs - was on a kind of dragon called the Gronckle - it looked cute, in a way. Last of all was the guy called Eret (Annabeth met him - he was fairly nice), who was sitting on a dragon that Hiccup had called a Rumblehorn.

"Ready, dragon riders?" called Hiccup.

"No cheating now, or helping your _girlfriend,_ Hiccup!" called out a Viking. Hiccup's cheeks flustered bright scarlet red. Annabeth saw Valka chuckle, and the daughter of Athena couldn't help chuckling also. As for Hiccup, he cleared his throat and called again, "Are you all ready?"

"OH YEAH!" yelled the twins.

"Ready... 3..."

The tension was everywhere. Even Leo had stopped drumming his fingers, moving his legs around and randomly whooping, and Leo Valdez was seriously ADHD.

"...2..."

"This sounds like it's going to get interesting," grinned Percy. He looked at Annabeth. "I call dibs that Astrid wins."

Jason frowned. " _I_ called dibs on her victory first, Jackson."

"Whatever, Grace."

"...1... GO!"

The horn sounded and the crowd went wild, starting to cheer as the dragons raced faster than lightning and flew high in the sky. Annabeth already heard jeers and taunts from the riders. Then suddenly, _TWANG,_ and a terrified bleat. The first sheep had been thrown.

Piper said, "Jason, I'd love to see you do this."

The son of Jupiter's eyes widened. "Gods, no, Pipes."

"But your dad's, like, the _god of the sky,"_ Leo mused. "Dragons are, like, _creatures of the sky._ Maybe you can talk to them, like Percy can talk to horses. Heck, talking to the dragons would be better. You would be like ROAR! GROWL! DRAGON SOUND!" He made weird hand gestures along with the words, forming his hands into claws playfully.

"I like to consider my horse-speak a very unique talent," Percy grumbled, but he couldn't help smiling. Neither could Annabeth. "Also fishspeak, for your information."

"You can talk to _what?"_ asked a Viking behind them. His deep tone sounded absolutely shocked, baffled at what the people in front of them had said.

Annabeth and the demigods turned around. Oops. They'd forgotten that even though Hiccup, Astrid and Valka had known about them being children of the gods, but the rest of the Tribe didn't. And they were mortals.

"Well, we like to make-believe, you know?" lied Frank. He didn't sound like he was lying, and when he looked at Annabeth, as if to say, _Do I go on?_ she nodded encouragingly. She approved of his plan, and she _was_ the daughter of the wisdom goddess. Athena always made the best plans. "We pretend that Percy can talk to horses and fish. Now we pretend Leo's a dragon, and Jason is like... a dragon-whisperer."

"Yeah," agreed Hazel, plastering a fake grin, and the Viking stared at her, then the other demigods' nods and fake smiles until he grunted, turned away and joined the shouting. He was so loud that Annabeth wondered if he ate megaphones daily for breakfast. Annabeth turned back, sighing, and said, "Good job, Frank."

"Thanks, Chase. I kept it simple, didn't I?" smirked Frank.

"Yes, you did," grinned Percy. "I'm very sure the offspring of the wisdom goddess believes so also."

Annabeth nodded, but she hadn't been paying much attention anymore. She had had a nightmare last night. It started with Nico di Angelo warning her of the dangers to come. Then she saw Gaia standing victoriously over Camp Half-Blood - or what had been left of it. Cabins were now heaps of wood, metal and smouldering ashes. The Big House crumbling to nothing. And scattered across the ground, were people - from little children to young adults - in both orange and purple shirts. _Give up,_ purred the Earth Mother. _You've taken shelter with a place I'll destroy soon. My sons will be waiting in Athens, Annabeth Chase. Then once you've all been killed, Camp Jupiter would have fired on you petty little Greek camp. Then the Romans will be overrun. As soon as I awaken, I'll destroy all of the survivors, then crush the rest of the Greek camp and the Roman camp also. I will rise, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!_

Yup, such a sweet dream. _What if Gaia does wake? If we defeat the giants, we'll have to go back to Camp Half-Blood. By then, we'll be too late. The Romans would have destroyed the camp. Gaia would wake -_

 _Don't think like that,_ thought a small voice in her head. _No-one is going to die. You're Athena's daughter. You should know that._

There was a large _WHOOSH,_ which interrupted Annabeth's thoughts and then something that sounded like a basketball being slam dunked into a net, then a bunch of cheering. She saw Astrid whooping on the back of Stormfly, and Fishlegs, the twins and Snotlout groaning, as if it had happened many times before (and Annabeth suspected that it had). She looked over and saw a sheep in a net. It was painted with a circle that looked like an archery target (which reminded Annabeth of Apollo).

Time passed, and an hour later, a horn sounded in the distance. Annabeth turned and saw Hiccup, who was talking to Gobber, saying, "Time for the Black Sheep, I guess."

Gobber nodded, and left. Suddenly, Gobber called, "LAST LAP! BLACK SHEEP INCOMING!"

"HOFFERSON! SIX POINTS! HOFFERSON! SIX POINTS!" yelled the crowd. _Apparently, everyone loves Astrid,_ thought Annabeth, but then there were other shouts: "JORGENSON FOR THE WIN! YOU CAN DO IT!"

Then a _TWANG,_ and a large terrified bleat from a sheep with black wool erupted. The Black Sheep flew in the sky ("Wow, the phrase 'flying without wings' takes on a new meaning," grinned Leo) until Snotlout grabbed the sheep and yelled, "YEAH! BLACK SHEEP BABY!" Part of the crowd went wild, until the twins tugged the legs of the sheep, and the Black Sheep lost Snotlout's grip.

"NO!" Astrid's yell was so loud the whole of the gathered Tribe heard it.

"Come on, Meatlug, you can do it, girl!" pleaded the man Fishlegs, then all the dragons took to the high skies.

"Come on, Astrid!" yelled Hiccup.

"Are judges meant to be biased?" asked Percy. "Because I'm very sure Hiccup's being biased."

"Look!" said Frank, pointing at Astrid.

The blonde warrior was gaining speed, holding the Black Sheep with both her hands. She jumped, and placed the sheep in a net with her dragon, Stormfly's, face painted on it. As soon as the Sheep was thrown in, with other poor sheep, most of the crowd went hysterical. Annabeth couldn't help applauding Astrid as Percy and Leo whooped and the rest of the demigods cheered.

* * *

 _ **PERCY**_

 _One hour after the Dragon Races_

Percy made a mental note in his head: never leave Blackjack to go anywhere he wanted.

As he, Hiccup, Frank, Jason, Piper and Hazel (Leo, Annabeth and Astrid had gone with Valka to help her with the dragons from her Sanctuary) arrived at Hiccup's home, and Hiccup was about reach to open the door, Blackjack just jumped in front of him. He seemed to grin (do pegasi grin?): _Yo, boss! Need a handsome horse?_ He licked Hiccup's cheek, and Toothless growled in jealousy. He leapt at Blackjack, who said, _Whoa, mate! Slow down! BOSS!_

Hiccup said, "Whoa, Toothless!" He stood in between the dragon and the Pegasus, and the fight broke off.

"Uh, Jackson?" asked Jason. He pointed at Blackjack and mouthed, _What the Hades is he doing here?_ The other demigods looked bewildered. Hazel and Frank looked at Percy, as if to say, _Why is he here?_

 _I don't know!_ Percy mouthed back.

Hiccup went forward and held out his hand. He stroked Blackjack. "Whoa - what the Helheim, he's black, like Toothless! He's got wings! Hel, he looks like a horse, but - but those wings!"

Blackjack looked at Percy with pleading eyes, saying, _Help, boss!_

"Don't call me boss!" Percy snapped. Then Hiccup stared at him. Percy turned a shade of bright scarlet red. _Oops._

"Uh... who's this?" asked Hiccup.

"This... is Blackjack, Hiccup. Hiccup, Blackjack," said Percy. "He's my pegasus - which means he's a winged horse. He's special."

"But I thought you were scared of flying-" began Hiccup.

"Well, I kinda rescued him from a demon cruise ship four years ago - it's a very long story. Annabeth was there."

Blackjack neighed, gesturing to Toothless.

"Uh, what did... Blackjack say?" asked Hiccup.

"Well, he said Toothless's breath smelled of fish. And-" Blackjack neighed again. "No, Blackjack, Hiccup does not need a kick upside the head."

 _Does too, boss,_ huffed the pegasus.

"Don't call me boss!"

"Shame. Wish I could understand Toothless. So, what're you saying, bud?" asked Hiccup, turning to his best friend, who simply purred in irritation at Blackjack.

 _Boss, he's contradicting me!_ yelped Blackjack. _He called me a wussy!_

"You can understand dragon speak?" asked Percy.

 _Well, a bit!_

"A bit. That's refreshing."

Hiccup sighed, and said, "Uh... hi? Nice to meet you, Blackjack..."

 _Donuts!_ was the reply.

"Uh, what does he want?"

"Donuts."

 _With sugar cubes!_

"With sugar cubes!"

"What are donuts? What are sugar cubes?" Hiccup asked. "Sorry, Blackjack."

 _WHAT? Seriously, boss?_ He turned to Hiccup. _FINE! I'm leaving! Just call me if you need help, boss! I'll be here! Handsome horse active!_

With that comment, Blackjack flew away into the sky.

Hiccup frowned and said, "Pinch me. I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming I saw a black winged horse that wanted donuts and sugar cubes - whatever they are - and Percy was able to talk to it."

Percy shook his head. "Nah, sorry, Hiccup. It's real. Demigod lives are weird. As soon they find out they're half-bloods - _boom -_ their lives are freaking changed!"

Piper nodded. "Like, when I found out I was Aphrodite's daughter, I had to instantly go on a quest to free the queen of the heavens, fighting one-eyed monsters, a king who touches gold wherever he goes and potion-selling princess witches."

Hiccup winced. "I'm not even going to ask about that. Then... I'm guessing now you have the quest with Gaia who wants to destroy the world."

They nodded, then there was the sound of a dragon landing hard on the ground, and Percy saw Valka hop down from Cloudjumper. "I have bad news."

"What?" Hiccup, Percy and the demigods asked in unison.

"Leo, Annabeth, and Astrid. There's no easy or good way of saying it - they're gone."


	9. The Capture

**Hello, hello, hello! I'm back! Forgive my tardiness; I have to fix my schedule for stories, and the fact we moved houses and we had no WiFi for more than three weeks… but enough of my private life. Review replies at the end of the chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Oh yeah, and Happy Birthday to Guest! *hands you virtual cake and presents* Sorry I couldn't get this done in time for your birthday, but I'll do my best next time! Happy Birthday!**

 **Chapter 9 - The Capture**

 _ **LEO**_

" _Look, Mom, look!"_

 _Young, seven-year-old Leo Valdez ran up to his mother, Esperanza, holding a little wooden horse that fit on his tiny first. Esperanza, his mother, wearing grease-covered overalls, oil splattered on her jeans. She smiled. "Wow, Leo, well done! Did you make that by yourself, mijo?"_

" _Yes, Mom! And it's a present! For you!" Leo handed her the horse. Esperanza held it up and smiled._

" _Oh, mijo, well done! Thank you!" She kissed her son on the foreh_ _ead. "You really are special. You're just like your father!"_

" _Oh, Mom! Do you want me to make more?" Little Leo smirked at his mother, pumping his fist into the air._

" _No," replied Esperanza, and with her tough, calloused hands, crushed the wooden horse with her fist. Leo gasped - his mother would never do this! She said, "Why would accept a gift from my murderer?" She laughed, but her laugh wasn't like her. It was high and cold, though barely feminine._

 _She changed, and when young Leo saw her, she wasn't Esperanza anymore. She was Gaia - the evil Mother Earth, wrapped in earthen robes made out of dirt, straight from the ground. "Try to defeat me, Leo Valdez, and you'll find yourself in Asphodel, with your mother! I'm merciful - you go to Asphodel, and I'll send your friends to Punishment! How good is that, son of Hephaestus? Try to save the ones you love - your father will rot in Tartarus forever, along with the other Olympians!" She opened her mouth, as if she was ready to devour him -_

Leo woke up with a jolt. He tapped himself, he checked if he wasn't devoured or anything. _Good. Great! I'm not eaten! Yeah!_

 _But then, it was Mom. She called me her murderer._

 _No! Keep on moving on. It was just a dream… and you're not eaten! Yeah!_

He pumped his fist in the air, then he realised he had hurt someone, who had previously said "Ow!"

It was Astrid, and Leo was surprised that she was here, with him. Then he remembered; back on Berk, he, Astrid and Annabeth were helping Valka and her wild dragons, then they saw a dragon get hit by a tranquilizer dart - shot not by a gun, by a strange brown, didgeridoo-like tube (except smaller). It was dragged behind the stables, and Leo, Annabeth and Astrid went to investigate, but then they were all shot as well, and the last thing Leo remembered was a large sack, before the world turned to black.

"Oh gods, what happened?" Leo heard Annabeth, and they locked eyes. "Valdez, where are we?"

"I remember being shot in the back," replied Leo. He felt his lower back - he felt a little pain, but no dart whatsoever; however, he felt a scar where he thought the dart had got in.

"I remember being shot too," recalled Astrid. They all looked around, and noticed they were in a cell. A really, tiny, mini cell. A cell that barely fit the three of them in.

"Sheesh, what the Hades did we do?" muttered Leo. He called aloud, "WHATEVER I DID, I DID NOT CHANGE TIMES SQUARE BILLBOARD SLOGANS TO 'ALL DA LADIES LUV LEO!'"

His only response were large elbow nudges from Annabeth and Astrid. _Gee, why do women have such sharp elbows?_

"Why in Helheim are we here?" Astrid asked herself out loud.

"Hey, you three, shut up!" The three looked up, and saw four jailors guarding their cell. "Shut your mouths -" the guard pointed a large, pointy sword through the bars of the prison cell - "or I'll shut 'em meself."

" _Errete es korakas!"_ yelled Annabeth. Leo, being a Greek demigod, understood it as 'Go to the crows,' a very heavily offensive insult in Ancient Greek.

"Don't understand it, but I think it sounds really bad," whispered Astrid.

"You've got no idea," Leo whispered back.

The guards glared at her, and in a pompous, mocking, high-pitched girly teasing voice, attempted to copy what Annabeth had previously said. They roared with laughter. "Quit it, girly," laughed the guard. "Start speaking that again! It's funny…"

The guards turned, and spoke in whispered voices. Astrid glared at the guard, then gasped at the crest at the guard's belt buckle. Leo didn't know what it meant, but Astrid muttered curses that even the gods (both Olympians and Norse) themselves would flinch at, then Leo heard something like, "Oh, great."

"What?" asked Leo, and Annabeth bit her lip and turned to Astrid. "What is it, Astrid? Something wrong?"

She nodded. "This is Drago's crest. This is Drago's ship."

"Drago?" Leo and Annabeth asked in confusion and in unison, and Leo racked his brains, and remembered that Hiccup had told the son of Hephaestus and his demigod friends some background information about Drago:

" _Just a month back, rewind, Drago was trying to control dragons and people in order to conquer the world. He had dragon trappers and hunters capturing dragons north, south, east and west of the Archipelago and beyond. He used those dragons to become his servants, his slaves, under some kind of spell by their King - their Alpha."_

" _So… he was the Alpha before Toothless, right?" Percy had asked._

" _Yup. It was scary. These dragon trappers had traps everywhere. He used bribes and threats to bring people to his side. Then there was this huge war, and Drago almost took over Berk. But we fought back, and Drago was gone, along with the Alpha, and the dragons returned to their normal state."_

" _Gone? Then he's dead! That's good!" Piper smiled, but Hiccup shook his head._

" _Nah. He's not dead. Gone, yes. Dead, no. We had an incident on Nepenthe Island before, but it wasn't related to Drago. He's probably going to take some time to recover, and since his dragons are gone and the majority of his soldiers and trappers have retreated or hidden away, it'll take a while for him to get some reinforcements. That'll be the final battle, maybe."_

" _You'll have to win, right?" asked Leo._

 _Hiccup nodded. "Otherwise, it's the end for both men_ and _dragons."_

Leo frowned as he recalled the memory. _Final battle? End for both and dragons?_ It gave him the freaky-deakies. _So, in the very slim chance that we defeat Gaia in our final battle in Greece, Hiccup and his great mateys back here have to fight_ their _final battle… or the world we know is gone…_

Annabeth looked at Leo, then looked away and cursed in Ancient Greek. "Why didn't I bring it? Oh shoot…"

"Bring what?" Leo asked.

"A jar of coconut scent-"

"What the heck, Chase!" Leo hissed. "D'you think this is the time to make yourself look pretty for your deathday?"

"No, you idiot," Annabeth hissed back. "It's a special demigod potion, it melts prison bars. Unfortunately, it's still in the Athena cabin back at Camp Half-Blood…"

"Leo… that's your name, right?" came Astrid's voice.

"Yup," said Leo. "And the scary blondie's Annabeth."

"Don't call me scary!"

"Well, Leo, I think I know how to get out of here," replied Astrid, and lowering her voice, she said: "We try to grab the key from the guards, then we get ourselves out of here by punching the guards with our weapons-"

"Problem," Annabeth said, "We don't _have_ our weapons… oh, great… my drakon bone sword is gone."

" _Dragon bone?"_ Astrid said, with a hint of panic, anger and surprise in her voice.

"Nope," Leo replied. " _Drakon bone._ They're not dragons, but they're like distant cousins. I should know. I've fought heaps of them-"

"I haven't got my axe!" said Astrid angrily.

Leo checked his waist - thank the gods, his toolbelt was still there. Either it only worked for demigods, or that they couldn't find anything that could classify as weapons in there (Leo hoped they hadn't taken his breath mints - his toothbrush had gone missing a while back and he was too busy delaying death by being chopped, beaten, sliced, diced, or eaten, or any other kind of death by monster - especially by Gaia's cronies, to buy a new toothbrush.)

Annabeth looked at Leo, and then moved her eyes to the toolbelt. "Hey, Leo, got anything in there that can get us out?"

Astrid glanced inside. "There's nothing in there, unless…" she whispered, "is that… _demigod_ stuff?"

Leo nodded. He clenched his fist. A little flame sparked on the tip of his finger, but he was sure nobody had noticed. He turned around to the two women, and grinned his 'Leo' grin.

"Come on, ladies," he smirked, as he stretched out his palm. "Uncle Leo has a plan."

0-0-0-0-0-0

HICCUP

"Oh great, oh great, oh great."

Hiccup grumbled as he walked to and forth in his hut, being watched by Percy, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, and his own mother, all looking worried.

"Great! Astrid's gone, and so are Leo and Annabeth." He looked at Percy. "Did you check if Stormfly was there?"

There was no answer from the son of the sea god.

"Percy? Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy!" Hiccup clapped his hands loudly.

Percy turned to Hiccup with a jolt, and looked at him with an expressionless face and spoke with an expressionless tone. "Her dragon's still here, and they couldn't have got off the island without a dragon or a ship."

Hiccup noticed Percy's current state. He's probably wound up about Annabeth being missing… I'm wound up with Astrid, too…

"And besides," Valka chimed in, as she threw a fish to Cloudjumper, "they wouldn't have left without anyone seeing them. I've asked the villagers. They've said no, they haven't seen a ship leaving or any of the three."

"And we've searched the island three - no, four times," groaned Hiccup. He bit his lip. Where was Astrid? He clenched his fist. "Gods, this is so annoying!" He threw his arms down in utter frustration.

To Hiccup's surprise, Percy immediately stood up. Hiccup locked eyes with Percy for a second, and noticed his normal sea-green eyes burned like fire (well, you know what he meant). His eyes reminded Hiccup of stormy seas, the kind of sea that was relentless and merciless and ruthless, the one that tore down ships and brought Vikings to their doom.

"Excuse me. I'm going to go somewhere."

"Maybe you should take one of us-" began Frank, but Percy lifted up a hand.

"No thanks, I'd rather go by myself," said Percy. He left, muttering darkly some inaudible words.

"Don't worry, he'll get over it," said Hazel, but Hiccup noticed, judging by her tone, her words lacked conviction.

Jason said, "Back to the topic. Judging on searching the island, they aren't here. If they were hiding, it wouldn't have been for this long, and someone would've known something."

"Wait, if Leo, Astrid or Annabeth are on Berk, where are they?" asked Hiccup.

Jason shook his head. "I don't know."

"Try again?" suggested Frank, then he frowned. "All of our attempts have been made in vain."

Hiccup grit his teeth angrily. "Oh gods of Asgard, this is so-" he erupted loudly in curses that would make the gods themselves flinch, Greek, Roman, and Norse deities altogether, which made Valka give her son a look and made her said, "Language, son," which Hiccup ignored.

"We should search some nearby islands," suggested Piper. "They can't've gone far."

"Would it work?" asked Hiccup curiously, rubbing his hair in order to slowly get rid of the bubbling anger inside of him. "Will we find them?"

"It's worth a try."

"Alright. I'm getting the whole gang to saddle up. We're going to go out to nearby islands. Come on."

0-0-0-0-0-0

AN HOUR LATER

Hiccup had found Percy in the old arena. Gods, that brought back memories. Five years ago, when he had attempted to persuade everyone who was watching him that dragons weren't the murderous creatures as they had previously thought. That was also where he'd started the Berk Dragon Training Academy, as he looked at the crest of Toothless still hanging, which had been kind-of-abandoned ever since Hiccup and the gang had found the Dragon Eye a little over a year back and made a base outside the Archipelago called Dragon's Edge.

Percy looked downright murderous. He was slashing his leaf-shaped sword Riptide everywhere, yelling like a banshee, and leaving slashes and furious swipes on the stone parts of the arena. He slashed and stabbed at a stone Viking statue holding a sword, and finally, the Viking had lost its head.

As he panted, Hiccup raised a hand and said, "Hello there, Percy."

Percy panted, and glanced at the statue head. "Sorry 'bout that."

But Hiccup noticed the tone that Percy had used to apologise to him; it did not sound like he was sorry, and he did not look apologetic at all. But Hiccup drew this to the side.

"Huh? That's fine. We have too many Viking statues anyway. I wouldn't mind about a single broken one." He laughed without humour. "And, I know, I know you're angry-"

"I'm sorry about not going on the search with you, I was just-"

"That's okay."

"Any luck?"

"Nope. Not at all. We even searched some nearby islands, but no-one knows where they are - there's no signs that they even left Berk onto those islands, so no. But don't worry. I swear we'll get Annabeth, Leo and Astrid back."

Suddenly, Percy gasped.

"Hey, Percy, what's wrong? We'll get them back-"

"Look." The demigod pointed up to the chains above the arena, and Hiccup saw a black winged horse. Percy's black horse… what was his name? Oh, Blackjack.

Toothless growled, and Hiccup frowned, placing a gentle hand on his scaly face, saying, "No, bud," and saw Percy wincing at Blackjack. "What the heck, Blackjack?! No!"

"What's he saying?" asked Hiccup.

"Nothing of great importance," replied Percy, then he said, "All right, Blackjack. No cussing for you. You're just as bad as Arion."

"Arion?" asked Hiccup.

"Hazel's horse, and the fastest creature on the planet," Percy explained, and Toothless warbled in annoyance. "Hey, hey, bud," Hiccup said, "Don't worry, you're still the fastest and the best dragon for me." Toothless calmed down, licking Hiccup on the cheek happily, as if to say, Thanks.

As for Percy, Hiccup watched him stare at Blackjack, who neighed continuously, and he noticed that the demigod's eyes got bigger and wider. He dropped his sword in surprise.

"WHAT?!" Percy said in surprise. "Wait there, Blackjack!" Ignoring the winged horse's indignant noises, he turned to Hiccup and said, "let's fly back to your home. It's urgent. Blackjack knows what happened to Annabeth, Leo and Astrid."

As Hiccup got on Toothless, he thought, What must've happened? Judging on Percy's tone and looks, it looked serious… oh gods, I hope nothing bad has happened to them, oh gods… especially Astrid…

"Toothless! Let's go home, we have something to tell the group."

When they flew in front of the Chief's hut, Hiccup noticed that his mother, Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel were assembled there already. Hiccup's gang was also there - Tuffnut and Ruffnut punching each other for no specific reason, Fishlegs pacing to and fro nervously, holding a pack of dragon cards, Snotlout shouting at Hookfang to come back. And Astrid… oh gods, he almost forgot Astrid was missing.

"Hey, Percy, Hiccup!" Jason called. "Any luck?"

"WeknowwhatexactlyhappenedtoLeoAstridandAnnabethBlackjacktoldmeandit'sreallybad," panted Percy.

"Whoa, there, Jackson," Jason made a sign that Percy called a 'time-out' sign (in which Ruffnut thought was a 'supercool sign to shove Tuffnut in the face with'). "We don't know at all what you said."

"We know what exactly happened to Leo, Astrid and Annabeth," said Percy. "Blackjack told me - you know, my winged horse-"

"YOU HAVE A WINGED HORSE?!" exclaimed Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut altogether.

"Yep - long story, includes demon cruise ships, swords, lots of fighting, and a bunch of scary monsters."

"Wow! Cool!" said Tuffnut.

Hiccup wanted to know what had happened to Astrid and the demigods. "Yes, demons and monsters are fantastic." He turned to Percy. "What happened?"

"Blackjack told me that he saw four men in cloaks shoot some darts at them from the corner of the stables, and they stuffed them in three separate sacks and headed towards the really far north of the island. He saw a strange ship leaving with a freaky crest."

Hiccup gulped nervously. "Go on. What did the crest look like?"

Percy described it, and the gang, Hiccup and Valka went white.

"Uh, that's bad, right?" asked Frank.

"Very," replied Hiccup. "Leo, Astrid, Annabeth… they were all captured by Drago Bludvist's men."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

ANNABETH

Annabeth was extremely willing to follow 'Uncle Leo's' plan. However, she did not expect his plan to involve him bursting entirely into flames.

Leo had stretched out his palm to Astrid, enough so the guards wouldn't notice at all. As soon as he had done that, it sparked a small, dancing flame, and Astrid backed away slowly. "You can do that?"

"Uh huh," he nodded. "It's a Hephaestus power." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "You see, I'm going to burst my entire body into flames and melt the prison bars. The guards will be scared, but I'm going to give you guys a few hammers and mallets from my tool belt so we can fight our way out until we find your weapons."

"One problem," pointed out Astrid, "Are you sure we won't be roasted alive?"

"Stay back to the farthest areas of the cell. Stay back…" But since the cell was so small, they were still within arm's reach of Leo.

Gods, Leo looked like he was made of fire himself.

Annabeth prayed to Athena: If you're listening, please don't let us get roasted by Leo's flames, and please let us get out of here alive…

She was worried about her friends, and especially Percy. That Seaweed Brain should've been worrying by now; and so would Hiccup and the other Vikings - especially Hiccup about Astrid.

Slowly, but surely, as Leo clenched the bars, the iron prison bars melted into hot, sticky metal gloop. Annabeth wiped sweat off her forehead; the temperature was becoming increasingly hot. Soon enough, Leo had created a hole large enough for them to get through.

"Hey," said a guard slowly, "I feel somethin' hot behind my back."

"I know," replied the other, and they both turned to see a grinning Leo, accompanied by Annabeth and Astrid.

"WASSUP?" he grinned, and the flames on his skin became brighter and hotter. "Yup, I know, you've just seen a flaming man. It's pretty scary, huh?"

Leo spoke casually, as if flaming men were everyday things that happened daily.

The guard pointed his sword at him. Leo frowned, and Annabeth noticed his eyes burning like fire. The flames grew even brighter. "I can burn that, you know." Then smirking, he placed his palm completely down on the guard holding the sword, who shrieked as a third-degree burn appeared on the back of his hand, and the other guard stepped back, lowering his weapon, and swearing.

"Hot! Hot! HOT!" he yelled.

The other guard clicked his tongue, opened the cell door and raised his axe, and Leo yelled, "En garde!" and took out a large hammer from his tool belt, and parried the lunge.

"Oh shoot," said Leo, "there was no point making that hole…"

"We didn't even find any weapons in that belt…" Annabeth heard the guard mutter. Astrid tapped her on the shoulder, and said, "Come on. We shouldn't let the men have all the fun." The Viking called, "Leo! Some weapons here!"

"On it!" Flaming Leo tossed Annabeth and Astrid an iron-headed mallet each, and they dodged the guard and went bolted out of the cell.

"ESCAPEE!" A voice yelled. "SOUND THE ALARM! PEOPLE ARE OUT OF THEIR CELLS!"

Annabeth felt her arm being grabbed by Astrid, who said, "Leo's managed to knock the guard out cold." She glanced behind her shoulder. "Our weapons are at the exit of the prison. Let's go." They ran, and Annabeth grabbed her drakon bone sword, Astrid her battleaxe.

She cursed in Ancient Greek. "The guards," she said.

"That's okay," said a voice behind them. It was Leo, still in flames, holding a sword that he had swiped from the guards. "Let's go fight and bust 'em up."

And so they did. A handful of men ran away and dropped their weapons at the sight of Leo (seriously, men were so cowardly sometimes, thought Annabeth), and the rest of them fought it out.

"Get 'em ruffians back in their cell!" a bulky man yelled. "Separate ones now! And there's lots of us, and three of them. Charge!"

The guards charged. "For Bludvist!" they yelled, and they fought. Annabeth swiped her drakon bone sword at the guard, and he slumped to unconsciousness on the ground. Leo was melting his opponent's weapons, then taking them to unconsciousness with his own. Astrid was fighting bravely, Viking-style with her own axe, and using her fists as well.

As soon as the last guard slumped to the ground, Annabeth glanced at her hand, and slowly, she stretched her palm out. Blood trickled down like thick, crimson-red tears. It stung horribly. Before Annabeth had finished a guard off, that said guard had swiped with a sword, and it made a deep, bleeding cut with her hand.

Leo had gone back to normal, panting. There was a deep bleeding gash on his forehead, and a bruise on his cheek. "Oh gods, Annabeth, you're bleeding…"

"You too," replied Annabeth. "Hand me some bandages."

Leo obeyed, and as soon as she wrapped some around her bleeding hand, she wrapped bandages around Leo's forehead. "Thanks, amiga," he grinned.

"Valdez, your plan was stupid. Percy-grade stupid."

"Aw, thanks. Your compliment is greatly appreciated."

Astrid looked okay, and Leo went closer and examined her, as if she were a machine. "That's good - you're not injured. Annabeth and me were more busted up than you."

Astrid glanced at Annabeth's hand, then Leo's forehead. "Let's go. Stormfly-" she groaned. "I forgot, my dragon's not here. So… how do we get out?" She looked at Leo. "Uncle Leo, please tell me you have a plan."

Leo spread out his arms helplessly. "Sorry, but Uncle Leo's all out of plans." He turned to Annabeth. "Hey, Chase, got a plan? Your mom's the wisdom goddess; think of something!"

"Uh… uh… I… don't know." Annabeth felt helpless, and she gulped slowly. "I don't have plans."

"What the Hades, Chase?!" Leo yelped. "Your mom's, like, Athena-"

"Shut up, Valdez!"

"-and we've got no plan. This is bad, amigas, very bad…" He looked up to the sky. "D'you think Hiccup and the others even know that we're missing?"

Annabeth knew the answer already, in her heart, mind and soul. Yes, I do. I don't believe Percy would rack out on me on purpose. If he did, I'd kill him! They should know already… But out loud, she said, "Yes, they're coming out to find us!"

Suddenly, Annabeth felt the feeling that she was being watched. Shivers crept down her spine. She felt a tug from each of her arms - one from Astrid, one from Leo, who had sparked a tiny flame on his fingertip. They turned…

… only to find two grinning men - Percy and Hiccup, followed by Toothless and Blackjack.

Leo, Astrid and Annabeth grinned back. Annabeth refused the urge to cry out loud, "THANK GODS!" and weep openly, but instead lunged into Percy's arms, and Astrid did the same.

"Oh gods," breathed Percy. "Holy Poseidon, I was so worried about you…"

You. The word Annabeth wanted to hear.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Leo smirked. "How 'bout me? Can I get a hug?"

His response was laughter.

Annabeth finally broke from Percy's arms and asked, "Where are the others?"

"Out there," Hiccup replied. "We had to put up a good fight with the guys outside. We heard fighting inside here, so…"

"How did you find us?" asked Astrid.

Hiccup grinned. "It's all thanks to Blackjack."

"Blackjack?" Astrid glanced behind the two boys and saw him, neighing, as if to say, Yeah, skull person, it's me! "Black winged horse…" she said slowly, in shock.

"Uh huh," nodded Percy. "Anyways, Blackjack caught a scent and followed it here. And…" his voice wavered to silence.

"It's has Drago Bludvist's mark," finished Hiccup.

Silence.

"Come on," said Hiccup. "Let's get out of here."

The five of them turned, and a voice said, "Ha, ha! Well, well. Escapees. We should put them back in their cages where they belong, shall we?"

Hiccup brought out his flaming sword, Astrid clenched her axe. Percy uncapped Riptide, and Leo's hand caught on fire. As for Annabeth, she gripped her sword tiger, and turned to Hiccup, only to hear him whisper,

"Dragon trappers. Drago's dragon trappers."

* * *

 ***sighs* Huh, finally finished! 9:06 PM, 12/09/2017, Australian Eastern Standard Time. About 4,000+ words.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Guest: Happy Birthday! I'm sorry that I didn't upload this chap by that time :(. Please forgive me! And don't worry, I _will_ finish this, NO MATTER WHAT! *holds up Ultimate FanFiction Sword***

 **Only 1 review, but I'm not sad :D! Please keep reviewing, even 1 review keeps me motivated, as soon as I've finished uploading chaps to other stories, I WILL RETURN! (Well, unless you guys read my other stories, so...)**

 **Bye Bye! Thanks again for reading, and I'll see you soon!**


	10. An Unexpected Encounter

_**Chapter 10 - An Unexpected Encounter**_

 _ **VALKA**_

Valka thought they had defeated them. She had just recently hit her staff at a dragon trapper, causing him to slump into unconsciousness. They didn't want to kill them - she didn't want to kill them - mostly because she was fighting with children (son of deities who murdered when they got mad, no doubt, but still), and she didn't want to set an example for them becoming killers.

Her son and his dragon had left the fray, along with Percy Jackson and his pegasus (the name of a winged horse, he had said), to rescue their sweethearts, along with Leo Valdez. They hadn't reappeared yet.

"So… please tell me we're done," panted Snotlout.

"Aw, that was fun!" sighed Tuffnut (or was it Ruffnut? Valka could never tell with the two Thorston twins, especially after she'd only met them for about a month, ever since she returned to Berk).

"No. Not fun," said Piper, clenching the handle of her knife cautiously.

"That's right," agreed Valka, patting Cloudjumper's head. "We are not finished yet. Hiccup and Percy still have to come out with the others. This is the only reason we're here, after all."

 _Credit to the pegasus,_ thought Valka, _he'd smelled the demigod scents of Annabeth and Leo. Apparently, their scents are strong._

She had seen dragons in cages before, and Valka had freed them just before. It horrified her that people would enslave dragons for the benefit of mankind.

"Hold on," said Frank, holding up a bow and an arrow. "I feel like this isn't over yet, man."

Jason frowned. Valka suspected they were partially disappointed that they couldn't use their demigod powers yet; the riders of Hiccup's gang had been briefly told of the Seven's true identities. "When are they coming back?"

"Don't worry," said a voice behind them. "They'll be fine. They're strong. Lemme deal with you."

Valka, the Vikings and the demigods turned their heads. _Was that Drago?_

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _Note to self: angry Vikings with dragons and a winged horse, plus dangerous demigods equals mayhem on the battlefield._

Leo had burst into fire. Literally. His whole body seemed to be made of flames itself. He had grabbed a mallet from his magical tool belt and fought like a wild dragon. He scared some trappers, but they had recovered quickly and continued their attempt to mow them down.

Annabeth was a good fighter too. Her sword looked like it was made of bone, but it was extremely strong. She seemed pretty experienced, taking down several people with her boyfriend Percy. He couldn't control the water, for the sea wasn't close enough, but he still was a pretty good fighter.

Hiccup turned, and noticed with horror that a pair of dragon trappers were about to leap onto him, swords pointed, but luckily Toothless roared for his master and his best friend, and blocked the attack.

"Gee, thanks, bud," Hiccup grinned, and the Night Fury made the wholesome attempt to smile back. But their smiles quickly vanished from their faces, as Percy ran towards another trapper, who quickly retaliated with a swipe of his sword, leaving a large gash on Percy's arm that instantly began bleeding.

"PERCY!" Hiccup and Annabeth yelled in unison, as Percy gave a howl of pain. Leo growled, "Don't worry, Aquaman. I'll avenge you!" and set the trapper's tunic on fire.

"AH!" the trapper yelled, and dropping his mace, retreated from the field of battle. Hiccup resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Go help Percy!" Hiccup yelled to Annabeth, and the grey-eyed blonde nodded, tears streaming down her face, and pulling out a small flask. _Nectar,_ Hiccup remembered what the demigods had told him previously. _Drink of the gods. Can be given to demigods in small amounts… but completely dangerous to normal mortals._

Hiccup brought out the Zippleback gas from Inferno and ignited it, and the trappers yelled as their faces turned black with ash and smoke. "It's him!" Hiccup heard a cry from the group of trapper. "It's the Dragon Conqueror!"

"Get 'im! He's the guy on the Night Fury with the flaming sword and the Zippleback gas!"

"Whoa, _you're_ famous!" Leo managed a grin and a thumbs up.

 _So they know about it,_ Hiccup thought.

"Oh no, you don't," Astrid licked her lips and clenched her axe in one hand. In the other, she reached out and squeezed Hiccup's palm. "I'll deal with them. Go help Leo."

"Sure, milady," Hiccup smirked and, beckoning Toothless, He joined the fiery demigod's side. But Leo was getting tired, and the trappers were already getting used to some flaming weirdo teenage kid, which kind of made Hiccup nervous. _Why would you be already so used to Leo's powers?_

The son of the fire god looked at him, and mouthed, _Retreat?_

Hiccup nodded. _Let's make this hasty…_ he mouthed back. He cursed loudly as he dodged more soldiers, that soon met Toothless's plasma blast. He heard Blackjack the pegasus, neighing loudly, flying around and letting his hooves land on the trapper's heads, one by one.

"Go Blackjack!" Percy grinned, but as he reached for his pen, Hiccup shook his head. "Don't. You're hurt."

"I'm fine!" protested Percy with great indignance. "I'm fine! Annabeth gave me ambrosia and nectar! And if I head back to the water, this wound'll heal - OH, HADES! HICCUP, LOOK OUT!"

Hiccup turned round, and parried the trapper's lunge. Toothless threatened him with a warning shot, then the trapper slumped into unconsciousness.

"Done?" asked Annabeth anxiously.

Hiccup wiped the sweat off his forehead, and said, "Done." _I hope,_ Hiccup mentally added to the sentence in his head.

Toothless cooed softly, and Hiccup grinned and patted his head. "Yup, bud, you did great! Thanks." He turned round to Leo, who was back to normal again, but the sleeves of his jacket were steaming. "Uh, Leo-"

"Darn, it's fine, H-Meister," Leo smirked. "It'll go away soon."

Hiccup nodded and headed over to Astrid, who, despite looking exhausted, looked fine. She pat her boyfriend twice on the shoulder and said, "You okay, Chief?"

"Yup, we're okay." Then he remembered the Vikings and demigods outside. And his mother was out there too. "Come on, we're headed out. Mom and the others should've already dealt with the trappers out there with the dragons. Good job, guys. Let's go. I want to go home."

"I can't wait to go back to Berk," Leo agreed. The others smiled and nodded. Blackjack neighed, and Percy laughed.

"What?"

"He wants to know if he gets any credit too."

Hiccup grinned, then held out his hand for Blackjack. He nuzzled it gently, to Percy's large surprise. "Thanks for all the help you've given us, Blackjack. Now, come on, we're leaving."

Hiccup, Astrid, Annabeth, Percy and Leo made their way out of the prison, and Hiccup was pleased and relieved to have entered back into the light…

… For about three seconds. Until he saw his friends, the _whole gang_ (excluding Astrid), along with his mother, and the other demigods - Frank, Hazel, Jason, and Piper, kneeling reverently.

 _Kneeling? Why the heck were they kneeling?_

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Guys?" Hiccup asked anxiously, ignoring the dead or unconscious trappers around him, and Jason made a sign with his head that meant _You kneel too._ He looked back at Percy, who made a sign of distaste as they joined the rest of the group.

"Don't worry," a voice said, low, suave and coolly. "They're okay. Just payin' respect to me."

The guy standing in front of them was about ten feet tall (was it possible for a human to be that freaking tall?), dressed in strange clothing Hiccup figured was clothing from Rome - a soldier's tunic and armour, and a spear in one hand, his helmet in the other, and a sword in his scabbard. His black hair was cut in a flat-topped wedge - _like Frank's,_ Hiccup thought in his head. The only thing un-Roman (besides his freakish height) were a pair of things Leo had, which he and the demigods called 'sunglasses' or 'shades'.

Hiccup didn't kneel, despite Annabeth, Leo and Astrid doing it. Percy didn't seem interested in kneeling to the guy either. He raised an eyebrow at the tall man. "You're Ares, aren't you?"

"No," said Jason, "it's Roman attire, so it's Mars."

"You said Mars was the god of war," Hiccup said.

"Yeah." Frank had a mix of expressions - surprise, confusion, shock, and partial awe. "Hi, Dad."

"Wait." Tuffnut looked at him. "That super-tall giant - is your _dad?"_

"He's bigger than Stoick ever was," said Ruffnut.

"He looks weird," said Snotlout, and the demigods began shaking their heads, most likely a warning not to show any disrespect towards the divine figure in front of them,

"Don't insult him," Hiccup scolded his cousin, and looked at the god Mars. _A god. A ROMAN GOD. THE GOD OF WAR, HERE, IN FRONT OF HIM._

Hiccup had no idea what to think but: _Oh my gods…_

Mars grinned. "Hey, kid. You're right. Don't worry about the kneeling anymore - you can all stand now. Usually, I'd zap you for not kneeling to me, but you just met me, but yeah, I'm Mars Ultor, Mars the Avenger, second-most important god of Rome!" He looked at Percy. "Hey, Jackson kid." He frowned. "You didn't kneel to me. I thought I said during the quest for Thanatos you were gonna give me some respect next time you saw me."

"You still remind me of Ares," said Percy angrily. "I don't like that guy."

Mars put a hand to his forehead, as if he had received a sudden headache. "Kid, don' say that name. I'm still schizo."

Jason began to speak. "Talking of the subject, Lord Mars, aren't the Greek and Roman aspects of the Olympians fighting, because of the two camps?"

"Yeah," Mars said. "But the Romans had influence here long ago. They conquered this place a couple hundred years ago. And besides," he added, taking off his shades, and Hiccup tried not to wince, for instead of eyeballs, were burning flames inside the eye sockets. "You had a large war with the leader of these trappers, didn't ya? During war, my presence is invoked, no matter when you believed in me, or summoned me or not, whatever. Kid," he turned to Hiccup.

"I'm twenty… sir," Hiccup added the last word as an afterthought.

"Don't care. Anyway, you fought well. A warrior worthy of Rome! Though the best friend feels with your dragon weren't given five out of five in my Yelp review."

Toothless growled, and Hiccup made a gesture towards him for the Night Fury to calm down. _He's probably insulted,_ Hiccup thought in his head, while a tiny voice said, _Maybe he doesn't like Yelp reviews. What is Yelp, anyway?_

"And your dad…"

"Please don't remind me of him," Hiccup said, hints of sadness in his voice. Valka looked as equally distraught as him.

"He made a good and great sacrifice for you," Mars said."Your old man couldn't bear for you to leave this world yet, so he took the death that was meant to be yours. You know why you won the war? The sacrifice he made was because. I granted you strength to keep going, didn't I? Feel proud, kid, for your father dines with Odin in Valhalla, though Odin is a bit annoying with his PowerPoints."

"Thanks." Hiccup had mixed feelings gathering in his throat. Pride for his father, happiness that he had found peace. Guilt, for when Mars had said _he took the death that was meant to be yours,_ he had felt at fault. Sadness and grief came back. Longing and nostalgia about and for the father that was now gone.

"Now…" Mars tapped his forehead and grunted. "Ah. Holy me, my Greek aspect is starting to fight me again. He can't come here, since this place has nothing to do with the Greeks-" (Hiccup noticed Percy do a silent raspberry) "- and I snuck out of Jupiter's sight while he was fighting Zeus. Anyways, I'm off."

"How about Drago, Mr Mars?" Fishlegs asked anxiously. "Is he dead?"

"Drago?" Mars grunted. "Well… I can't say whether he's dead or not - that interferes with Fate. You can't interfere with Fate, idiots. Besides, I can't say, even if I wanted to. I'm not Pluto. I don't control the dead, like your papa, hey, Hazel?"

Hazel winced, and Frank said, "Dad - Lord Mars - please."

Mars nodded. "Anyways, I'm off. See ya, Frank. Bye, demigods and Vikings and dragons. The time to fight Gaia draws near - so does the battle between the two camps - AH! FINE! I'M GOING!" Mars yelled to the sky.

"He's nuts," Hiccup swore that Tuffnut said those two words under his breath. "And I'm _Tuffnut."_

 _Battle between the two camps? And what does he mean by the Greek and Roman aspects fighting?_ Hiccup thought.

Mars snapped his fingers, then winked out.

Everyone got to their feet. Valka asked, "Were they - was he really-"

"Yup," said Frank. "My dad, Mars Ultor, Avenger of Rome, god of war."

"That was cool! A god of war?!" Ruffnut smirked.

"Yeah! Way cooler than Barf and Belch! I want a god of war!" said Tuffnut.

"Tuff, you can't-" began Hiccup, but Astrid put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't go there."

The young twenty-year-old Viking still had some questions to ask the demigods. What did he mean, can't interfere with Fate? What about Odin and his PowerPoints _(well, that wasn't a necessary question, especially when Hiccup had no idea what PowerPoints were)?_ _But most importantly, what did he mean about 'war with the two camps' and 'Greek and Roman aspects'?_ But then, when Hiccup first flew the demigods from their ship into the Great Hall, he had heard Jason mutter, "Or maybe Jupiter was still fighting Zeus."

They'd said Jupiter was the Roman form of the god of lightning and the skies. The Greek form was Zeus. But they were all one and the same. How could they -

 _No,_ Hiccup slapped the top of his head. _Don't overthink yourself, Hiccup. You'll have a headache trying to think about all of this stuff at once._

His world had expanded tenfold when the secrets of demigods were revealed to him, just as the world grew larger as he explored new lands and dragons beyond the Archipelago.

"You set yourself on fire?" said Snotlout and Fishlegs, gaping in unison, which brought Hiccup back to reality.

"Yuh-huh! Wanna see?" smirked Leo.

"I don't believe it, elf man," grunted Snotlout.

"Oh, yeah? I'll show you then, man!"

"Valdez, no," Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Leo counted on his fingers. "We haven't got that much time. Very little time before the Queen of Potty Sludge wakes up."

"Leo, how long before the ship is finished repairs?" asked Piper, storing her dagger away.

"One or two more days," he replied. "And I added a few upgrades to the Argo II. You'll love it. We'll be leaving Berk in no time."

 _We'll be leaving Berk in no time._ That made Hiccup frown a little, despite the happiness and buzz of the return of three friends, and the defeat of dragon trappers. _One or two more days, and the demigods will be gone. We'll probably never see them again… even if they defeat Gaia, and the world gets destroyed, or if Drago comes back and he takes over the whole world…_

Hiccup was going to miss those seven demigods. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque. Toothless must've noticed his sadness, even though he did his best to hide it. He purred, and licked Hiccup's cheeks. "Thanks, bud," he smiled.

"So, where to now, son?" Valka asked.

Hiccup got on Toothless. "Saddle up, gang. We're going home."

* * *

 **A/N: Someone PM me and asked if I was going to include Drago in this. Well… no. Not really, no. Why? DRAGO IS RESERVED FOR HTTYD 3. Not that I don't want him in the story, but I won't include him here now, because I don't want the story to be too long (I wanted it to have an average of 12-15 chapters as the length of the story), and that I don't want anything to happen in the story that'll interfere with the third movie.**

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 _ **Vanishonko (guest): Greetings from Australia! Ha ha, thanks for the review. Sorry for the stuff that Percy and the others did that they wouldn't do in the normal storyline. :D Don't worry, I'll continue it! Sadly, as Leo says, they will be leaving the Isle of Berk soon, taking us to the end of the story. Please continue to support the story, and thank you for the review! Yours really made my day! :D (PS - When you said 'Dam' instead of 'damn', I thought of the Hoover Dam joke from the Titan's Curse. Remember that?)**_

 _ **OceanaJackson (guest): The cliffhangers? Ha ha, as we're reaching almost the end of the story, I'd say there'll be no more cliffies, but I can't promise you XD. Sorry about the dragon rider POVs. I really just wanted to focus more on just Hiccup and the demigods when I started this story. Thanks for the review, and please keep supporting the story!**_

 _ **Gerald (guest): Thank you for the review! I will continue this story til the end (which sadly, is coming soon).**_

 _ **Allonships: CLIFFIES GALORE MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm not evil. Anyways, THANK YOU for the review, please continue to support the story, and please read to the end!**_

 ** _Everyone, thank you for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following Demigods and Dragons! Please continue to do this, and please keep supporting the story - it helps our young demigod heroes, our great dragon riders and their best friends to keep going with the adventures to come!_**


End file.
